In My Hands
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: (S9 Spoilers, Destiel) Castiel manages to reach Dean after the whole ordeal with Heaven, but in sorry shape. Castiel goes through the healing process and learns what it's like to be human, Sam just wants Dean to admit a long hidden truth to himself, and Dean just wants things to go back to "normal". Little do any of them know things are going to change, maybe even for the better?
1. Chapter 1

ONESHOT

Rain and more rain and there was this heaviness in the air. Castiel could feel it as he trudged along towards the bunker Dean had showed him not that long ago. To walk felt foreign and he didn't like it. It wasn't fast enough, not like flying. He missed his wings something awful. He looked down at the cut on his hand, it was filled with pus and a bit swollen and tender to the touch. Castiel flinched when he closed his palm and he shivered a bit.

He knew of sickness and fevers, but he'd never experienced one for himself before. It felt uncomfortable and weakening. Castiel stumbled a bit, his vision hazy, but he managed to keep his footing and keep walking straight down the dirt path. There the bunker sat before him, clear as day. He managed a small half smile before he shuffled up to the door, banging on it with as much force as he could exert in his condition.

He heard a clicking of locks and gears and the door opened there stood Dean surprised and unable to muster up words. Castiel shivered again, the fever clouding his head and his bones chilled thoroughly. His sweatshirt was completely soaked through and the rest of his clothing, drenched. Dean swallowed hard and it felt as if a rock had been thrust into his gut.

"Cas man…" Dean barely rasped out. "Get your ass in here…it's raining."

"I'm aware of the precipitation Dean." Cas flatly replied and shook his hair out, little raindrops splattering on his waterlogged top and the wooden floor beneath him. "It's what? Raining felines and hounds as you humans say."

"Cats and dogs Cas." Dean chuckled a bit.

"That is what I said Dean." Cas objected. He broke into a small, painful sounding, coughing fit. "I will never…like that."

Dean's look turned to one of concern as he walked closer to his friend. Castiel was radiating a fair amount of heat and that alone made Dean worry more. Dean's hand grazed against Castiel's forehead and Dean sighed.

"Fever Cas." Dean said. He took Castiel's arm in his and walked him to the bathroom. He sat him down on the toilet seat lid and briskly strolled out of the room to his dresser. He pulled out an old band t-shirt and some old sweatpants, he was careful not to give Castiel the pair with the hole in the crotch.

"_C'mon man you'd like that…" _part of Dean said. Dean shook his head in protest, this was Castiel, Castiel, his best friend, Castiel the practically asexual angel of the lord. Besides Dean was straight, he would always be straight no ifs ands or buts. _"Admit it Dean…"_

"Shut up you son of a bitch." Dean rolled his eyes at well, himself and his thoughts and he grabbed the dry clothing and bee-lined for the bathroom. He found Castiel still sitting, an emotionless look on his face as he looked around. Castiel's eyes which were normally so full of life were dull blue blobs with no character at all. Dean had seen sick people before, but never Castiel. These were uncharted waters. "You cut your hand Cas?"

Castiel was ashamed. If Dean was hurt, he'd want to know right away, but Castiel didn't want anyone to know how he was powerless to even heal himself. He felt helpless, more so than ever before and that feeling was something he'd hoped never to experience. Dean didn't say much else after that for a bit. He held Castiel's hand for a bit before grabbing the necessary medical equipment to heal his injury. He cleaned the cut and fumbled a bit through the medical kit before pulling out an empty needle. He sighed, he hated to do this.

"Cas man, look," Dean explained. "That cut is infected, I have to give you this ok? It might hurt a bit, but it'll help fight whatever infection you gave yourself from not cleaning this ok?"

"Yes Dean." Castiel closed his eyes as Dean prepared the injection spot with a cool wipe and pinched the skin, injecting the serum. Castiel whimpered and Dean took in a shaky breath. Castiel tried hard not to cry, out of frustration, out of salvation, for any reason.

"I don't like hurting you Cas." Dean sighed. "I do that a little too much don't I?"

"Never once have you hurt me Dean?" Castiel cocked his head slightly and rolled the sleeve on the t-shirt back down.

"Don't lie to me yah idiot," Dean's smile was playful. "That's what got us into this mess with the angels in the first place didn't it?"

Castiel didn't reply. He stared down at his newly bandaged hand with a somber look. What always amazed him about humans was their ability to forgive. Castiel had broken Heaven, he had fallen in so many ways more than a man alive could count, yet somehow Dean still found the means to forgive Castiel's failures, his sins. That never ceased to amaze Castiel and it never would. He stood from the toilet seat and padded across the wooden floor barefoot to the door Dean had led him to.

"This is my room but," Dean said, pushing open the door so that Castiel could enter. Dean held the door for him like a boy on a date with the captain of the cheerleading squad. "Mi Casa is Su Casa."

Castiel looked around. It was purely and one hundred percent Dean. The walls were adorned with various rifles and guns and the bed was unmade. There was an old black and white photo of Dean and his mother on the desk which also held a few papers strewn about. Dean had never been an organized person, but that never bothered Castiel. What had bothered Castiel most was that until now Dean had had no bed to call his own.

"I do not want to intrude in any way Dean." Castiel said. "I can sleep elsewhere."

"No way Cas," Dean smiled a bit, he was actually enjoying the idea of the angel being in his bedroom. He decided to shake off his dirty perverted thoughts and take this for what it was, Castiel being sick and tired and Dean, in a totally not gay friendly sort of way, giving up his bed for his friend. "You're taking my bed tonight."

"Yes Dean." Castiel replied, he figured it was best not to argue.

-8-8-8-8-8-

The wind howled and whipped outside the bunker and Castiel whined under the sheets. He'd never slept before it was not a common thing for angels to do for it was not required. For the first time Castiel was feeling utterly tired to the core, but the storm outside was preventing any sleep from happening. Dean sighed. Castiel had somehow convinced Dean to sleep in the same bed as him for the evening and currently Dean was trying his best to distract the ex-angel.

"Cas…it's just the wind." Dean said comfortingly and he smoothed back the angel's hair from his sticky hot forehead. His fever had gone up just a bit, but not drastically. It was still no means for Dean to rest easy that night.

"I don't care Dean!" Castiel exclaimed, he hated snapping at Dean like that but the storm was putting him in a state of unease. He shook almost violently, the trembling not subsiding a bit, not even when Dean spoke. "I-I don't like it…"

"I know Cas I know." Dean sighed. He thought of Sam and Kevin who were sleeping peacefully in the other rooms, but no, not Dean. He'd been volunteered for "ex-angel calm down duty", honestly though he didn't mind as much as he bitched. "Just try to sleep ok?"

"Dean…I-I'm scared…" Castiel looked away from Dean, not wanting to meet his gaze. Castiel was never supposed to admit he was scared, that was what being a warrior was all about. It was about using fear to one's advantage, not becoming its prisoner. "I-I'm sorry Dean I'll shut up…"

Dean's heart ached to hear that. He didn't care that Castiel was keeping him awake. He didn't care that he was tired as hell, he was comforting his best friend. He was doing what was right this time.

"Cas…" Dean said. "I don't want you to shut up, not ever. Your voice is what's keeping me going right now. I…I thought I'd lost you man."

"You could never lose me Dean." Castiel reassured the hunter, still shaking. "It's my job to protect you."

"Yeah well Cas," Dean pulled the ex-angel closer to him and held him. His fingers traced the curvature of Castiel's back and Castiel sighed contently. He was still scared, but Dean's touch was helping. "Right now, the roles are reversed."

Castiel nodded. He closed his eyes tight and tried to succumb to his feverish dreams. Dean let out a breath he was unaware he had been holding and ran his lanky fingers through Castiel's raven black hair.

"I've got you Cas," Dean whispered, the room around them was pitch black. "You're in my hands now."

**Read and Reviews are nice! :D**

**So should I continue this guys? I was going to originally make it a Oneshot but I'm not sure yet. What are yall's votes? **

**In other news I've got an inflammation in my chest right now so my only fun is sitting here typing and school yay! -_- not. **

**Anyways if I continue this, more to come soon, if I don't then hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: By demand this fic will be continued. So disregard the chapter title of Oneshot in the first chapter please and thank you. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The rain was still sliding down the windows in the morning. The pitter patter of it would have been comforting if Dean wasn't so damn worried about Castiel. The ex-angel's fever had spiked quite a bit since the night before and Dean had woken up to a cold and clammy hand grasped in his. Dean had quickly jumped up and tried to wake Castiel who replied only with a slight shift and groan.

Even now, Castiel's features were anything but relaxed. His brow was contorted and the look on his face radiated pain. He shook like a person would when sickly and pale. He lay on his side, his eyes closed, although it was clear he was still struggling with the concept of sleep. Dean let out a long breath and pressed his lips to the top of his crossed fingers whilst he sat on the chair beside his bed. He could almost see how hazy Castiel's eyes were behind his eyelids. He turned his head to look at the clock.

3:33pm

Dean's mother had always told him that threes were lucky numbers in China, supposedly because it sounded like the Chinese word for "alive". Although according to other lore bad things came in threes. Dean scoffed and looked away from the triple threat of numbers on the digital alarm clock and back to Castiel. Castiel inhaled a sharp intake of breath and immediately a harsh coughing fit proceeded to occur.

Dean felt anything but alive in that moment.

"Cas." He called out as calmly as he could, his fingers reaching for the small of Castiel's back and rubbing in a circular motion. "Cas…man…its ok it'll be ok you're ok."

The mantra was more for Dean's benefit than Castiel's. If Dean didn't believe it, that Castiel was going to be alright; than how was Castiel himself supposed to believe it? Dean could feel Castiel's heart rate increase as he coughed and Dean felt his fingers begin to shake in fear. Suppose Castiel needed a hospital or something, Dean wouldn't be able to let strangers touch the ex-angel without wanting to just take over himself, plus Castiel would be terrified. Dean instantly felt better when the coughing stopped, but the feeling of dread soon returned with a vengeance when Castiel's broken, sad, eyes looked up at him.

"D-Dean…" Castiel's words barely made it past his lips. He trembled, his hands shaking like a hypoglycemic without food. "Chest…hurts…"

Dean felt horrible. Here Castiel was in pain for the first time that Dean knew of and Dean felt helpless to soothe him. He knew the basics when it came to medical attention, but the only person he'd ever taken care of in his life was Sam. He knew what Sam liked when he was sick, what to feed him, where to rub his back when he coughed. He was walking blind in the dark with Castiel.

"Ok Cas…" Dean thought quickly and suddenly his fingers were not on Castiel's back but on his chest. They rubbed gently along his skin and Castiel's breaths became a little less shaky. "Lay back down ok? Just lay down Cas."

Castiel nodded and obeyed. He lay back down; his shirt caked in feverish sweat and the sweatpants sagging off of his hips a bit. His face had made a permanent indent in the pillow beneath him like a plaster cast.

"I just want to breathe Cas ok?" Dean lowered his voice. He found that he was speaking the way his mother used to when Dean was a small child and in need of comfort and reassurance. His fingers traced Castiel's chest slowly. "It'll be ok. I know it hurts Cas I know."

"Dean…" Castiel whined, tears in his eyes. He shook again, the random spasms when pain shot through one's body. Dean sighed hard. He hated seeing anyone in this state especially Castiel who was so scared to begin with without adding newfound human illness into the already confusing equation. "Thank you…"

Dean knew the sincerity was pure. He smiled a bit and smoothed back Castiel's hair from his forehead. The rain had slowed even more and was now dripping from the roof to the ground below outside. The sky was still dark, basking the room in a comforting gray. It was quiet, only the two men's practically synchronized breathing could be heard.

"Dean." Another groggy voice came from the hallway. Dean turned his head to see Sam, rubbing his eyes and yawning a bit. "When did Cas get here?"

Sam spoke as if nothing strange had happened in the past month, like this was just another hunt and Castiel arrived late in the night. Sam's question hung in the air as Dean found himself only able to concentrate on the ex-angel sleeping in his bed.

"Dean?" Sam asked. "Did you hear me?"

Dean shook his head releasing himself from his trance and walked over to the doorway where Sam stood. Dean gave a small smile at his brother then looked back at Castiel who had somehow managed to fall back asleep.

"Last night, late." Dean replied, his voice quieter and somewhat more timid. "He's pretty messed up Sammy…"

"I couldn't tell," Sam said, clearly worried as he too stole a glance at Castiel. "Dean, just please don't do what you did last time."

"Last time?" Dean asked.

"Last time something went wrong, with me, with Cas," Sam explained. "You'd stay up all night worrying, I never saw you properly sleep once. Just please. Take care of yourself Dean. For me, for Cas too? He'd want you to be ok."

Dean looked back at Castiel again, his smile fell. Castiel was sleeping obviously not well, but he was still sleeping. Dean figured that was what he needed right that moment.

"Kevin and I, we're going to get some more things that we need," Sam said. Dean still worried sometimes about his brother's physical and mental state after the whole trials ordeal, but Sam had so far made quite the recovery. Ezekiel had left him unscathed. "You can come with us or you can stay, either one is fine. I'll get some meds for Cas and some soup or something."

"Thanks Sammy." Dean said, Sam nodded and turned to walk down the hall. Once he was out of earshot Dean licked his lips and muttered under his breath. "Dammit Cas…"

Dean turned around and sat back down in the chair. He didn't move for awhile.

-8-8-8-8-8-

"So Cas came back huh?" Kevin asked Sam as the two stood in line with two carts full of supplies. Sam's solemn look had piqued Kevin's interest and Sam had been forced to tell him about the fourth resident in the bunker. "I thought Dean was mad at him?"

Sam chuckled. Kevin sounded like a teenage girl gossiping at the lunch table.

"He was pretty pissed I guess but you know Dean," Sam grabbed a candy bar from the candy rack and placed it in the basket. He tried to push the thoughts of Gabriel out of his mind. Although he had to wonder what became of the archangel after Metatron gave the boot to Heaven. Would Gabriel have been reincarnated? "He gets over it pretty fast, especially when it comes to Cas."

"I don't know why he doesn't just admit it already." Kevin rolled his eyes. Sam smirked. When it was obvious to a prophet of the lord it must be pretty damn obvious.

"You know Dean, he's too proud to admit that." Sam laughed and helped Kevin unload the contents of the two carts onto the checkout counter. "It would bruise his poor ego."

"Ego?" Kevin scoffed. "Don't make me laugh."

The checkout lady was a kind old woman and she smiled brightly. She handed Sam his change and waved at them as they lugged the groceries back to the Impala which was parked in the far corner of the parking lot to prevent "door dings" which Dean would most certainly notice. Sam climbed into the driver's seat and started the car after Kevin climbed in next to him and buckled his seatbelt.

"We sound like a couple of teenage girls." Sam pointed out with a grin.

"What can I say?" Kevin shrugged and chuckled. "Dean makes for a good story."

The pair took off towards the bunker out of the main part of town.

-8-8-8-8-8-

"The rain is rather relentless don't you agree Dean?" Castiel asked the man next to him. Dean had decided to crawl into bed once again with Castiel and he had wrapped his arms around the ex-angel. He found there to be nothing wrong, most certainly nothing gay, about doing so. He was simply comforting his sick friend and it was no different than all of the other times he had comforted Sam when he was sick.

At least, that was what Dean would tell people if they asked.

"Yeah Cas it is, isn't it?" Dean really didn't know what else to say. There were so many things he wanted to ask Castiel.

"_How could you trust that dick Metatron?"_

_ "Are you ok Cas?"_

_ "Cas? Will you stay this time?"_

_ "Why Cas?"_

Dean chose to hold his tongue.

"You know rain is quite the sight from…Heaven…" Castiel bit his lip and Dean winced at the mention of Castiel's home. The home he'd been expelled from, helpless by means of returning. "It is…it was always so beautiful."

"Well," Dean smirked slightly. "One day, maybe you can show me? How's that sound?"

"That sounds like a far off fantasy Dean." Castiel replied. Dean's smirk fell. He had been hoping for at least a chuckle if nothing else or even the tiniest of smiles.

"Maybe not," Dean tried to reassure his friend. "Whatever happened to hope Cas?"

"That word coming from the Righteous Man has no meaning." Castiel bitterly said. Dean was taken aback slightly. "You don't believe in hope Dean. You've made that clear."

Dean swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and opened his mouth slightly once before closing it. Castiel did speak the truth in a way; Dean had a hard time grasping the concept of faith. He would never allow himself to believe in the "Father almighty" and that he would "save everyone and everything" but that didn't mean he didn't have hope. Hope was different; faith had failed him too many times. Hope was something that was deep rooted in him, in all humans; it was essentially one of the only things that kept him going.

"Hope isn't the same thing as total surrender and faith Cas," Dean explained. "Hope is plausible, it doesn't need to be taught or proclaimed in a prayer. It just is. It's never failed me once…just like you."

Castiel's gaze fell upon Dean and the pair had another one of their "infamous staring matches" as Sam liked to call them. Dean saw the humanity in Castiel's eyes now; it was not just present though it seemed to be taking over. As if Castiel was conforming, forgetting to be heavenly and realizing that he was merely a human.

"I have failed many Dean," Castiel sighed. "Too many people, too many of my brothers and sisters, too many times. I do believe that maybe this…this whole trick was for the best. I do not deserve the riches of Heaven anymore and I certainly do not deserve your praise. I am a stain on the carpet of all that is Holy and now I am what I deserve to be…ordinary."

"Bullshit." Dean glared and Castiel jumped a bit at his abruptness. "You are NOT ordinary Cas, you will NEVER be ordinary. How many angels can say that they successfully screwed Heaven over huh? How many can say they went to Hell and back for a human? Hell, how many can say they were freaking God? None of them Cas! None of them can but you and if you think you're just ordinary…well then I must be the President of the United States of America. You will never be ordinary to me Cas."

"Yes Dean." Castiel nodded. He seemed less than enthusiastic about the speech though. Dean's words were lost on him and Dean knew that. He sighed and looked away a moment so that he could gather his thoughts. He was about to speak again, but Sam opened the door and rapped on the doorframe.

"Dinner is ready and served for all those interested, it's spaghetti." Sam motioned for Dean and Castiel to come with him and he walked back down the hallway towards the dining hall. Dean sat up from the bed and offered his hand.

"C'mon Cas," Dean lifted him up onto his feet and supported him as the pair walked to the dining table. "Humans gotta eat."

He rested his hand on Castiel's hip, Castiel's arm slung around his neck as they walked.

It fit.

**Read and Reviews are always nice especially since your writer is ill herself! Chuck above I would not wish this on my worst enemy or even Abbadon.**

**Anyways I hope you all are enjoying so far and I hope you look forward to what is to come with this story! **

**Stay awesome folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The spaghetti was homemade; something Dean hadn't had in a long time. He smiled with every little bite. Kevin and Sam chuckled a bit at some story Kevin was recalling. Castiel was trying to not be frustrated, but it was hard when he tried so hard to grasp the concept of just how to get the spaghetti onto his fork and into his mouth. This was the fifth time he'd tried and he let out a frustrated sigh letting his fork fall to his plate with a small clatter.

"Here," Dean smiled, he took his own fork and swirled it through his own spaghetti, wrapping the saucy noodles on it and lifting them up to his mouth with a satisfied grin. "Like that Cas."

Castiel cocked his head then picked his fork back up. He tried the way Dean had showed and seeing it work was a great relief to him. He even smiled a bit and started to eat at a faster pace than before. Sam merely smirked at Kevin, unknowing to Dean. Dean looked so content and "apple pie-ish" Sam hated to even make a joke at his expense.

"This is much better Dean thank you." Castiel commented as he finished his plate and Dean stood and gathered everyone's dishes.

"You're welcome Cas," Dean nodded with a smile and walked in the direction of the kitchen. "Dessert anyone?"

"Anybody fed our unwanted guest in the dungeon?" Kevin asked.

They had finally taken Crowley out of Dean's trunk and after some thorough interrogating they'd stowed him the demonic dungeon under the bunker near the archives. He'd screamed the first two nights non-stop. Then the screaming had turned to crying and then silence to which Dean was grateful for, but still found a bit eerie.

"Nope," Dean said. "I suppose it's my turn isn't it?"

He sighed and grabbed a scoopful of spaghetti, spooning it onto a plate and putting a fork on the side.

"He can't escape the devil's trap so you can let him free to eat just lock him up afterwards and watch him until he's locked up." Sam explained.

"Yes father," Dean replied with an eye roll. "And good, cuz I wasn't planning on spoon feeding the bastard."

Sam laughed and Dean trudged down to the dungeon.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

When Dean came with the food Crowley lifted his head from the chair he'd been chained in. He laughed, it was a hoarse dry laugh, but it resonated less evil than before. They'd basically cured Crowley of his demonic nature, he was practically as human as Castiel, but that didn't mean that Dean or anyone else for that matter trusted him. Not by a long shot.

"Well hello sunshine is it that time again?" Crowley retorted sarcastically. "I don't deserve this you know to be locked up like a bloody animal! I deserve to be loved!"

"Yeah sure princess save it for someone who cares." Dean glared and unchained Crowley, handing him the plate of food which he eagerly took and begun to devour.

"Its true squirrel," Crowley said when he paused for breath. "We all deserve to be loved, even you Dean."

"Why don't you use your mouth for eating instead of talking or I'll shove my fist down your whiny throat?" Dean paced a bit, waiting for the now ex-demon to finish eating.

"Kinky." Crowley chuckled. "I didn't peg you for that type of man?"

"Yeah well I didn't peg you for such a sarcastic asshole, oh wait yes I did!" Dean tried his best not to explode on Crowley. He knew the King of Hell was just trying to manipulate his mind and he wasn't going to let it work this time.

"Your insults could use some work are you going soft?" Crowley replied. "Anyways I was merely stating a fact of human life. All of us we want to be loved, accepted, and you especially squirrel, I've seen the way that angel of yours looks at you and I must say I'm disappointed. I didn't expect Castiel to fall for such a bloody idiot."

Suddenly Crowley felt his windpipe being blocked by Dean's fist. Dean gripped the ex-demon's collar and was currently pressing him against the chair. Crowley coughed and gasped for air. The look on Dean's face could kill.

"Don't you EVER talk about Cas that way," Dean's lip twitched in rage. "You dig?"

"Defending your love's honor?" Crowley retorted. "How cute. When's the wedding?"

Dean grumbled something under his breath and clamped the handcuffs back on Crowley's wrists before shoving him back into the chair and walking back towards the exit.

"Fate has a funny way of working squirrel." Crowley said, sitting confidently on the wooden chair. "Don't ever deny the things that are meant to be."

Dean thought about turning around and giving Crowley what for, but he bit his tongue and continued to stride back upstairs, completely forgetting about the now empty plate of food he'd left down there.

-8-8-8-8-8-

"That movie is for sissies Sam!" Dean complained as the four of them sat on the two couches facing the TV and DVD player Kevin had managed to install in his spare time.

"Dean," Sam explained. "How is a movie with hobbits, violence, blood, and good versus evil a sissy movie? It's basically our lives."

"I don't ever recall running into any hobbits in my lifetime Sammy," Dean kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. "Unless you count that one midget in Ohio?"

"That…was embarrassing…" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and Dean just laughed.

"What occurred with this "real life hobbit" Dean?" Castiel asked he was currently slumped over next to Dean on the couch and looking rather comfortable. He looked pretty domestic, sweatshirt and sweatpants, both belonging to Dean of course Sam hadn't expected any different.

"I walked up to him and asked him if he had "one ring to rule them all" and he kicked me in the family jewels." Dean found himself laughing harder.

"And you don't call yourself a nerd?" Sam laughed too as did Kevin.

"Bitch!" Dean sipped his beer and wiped his chin.

"Jerk." Sam replied with a grin and walked over to the DVD player, putting in the movie.

"I don't understand that reference Dean?" Castiel cocked his head and looked up at the hunter who had one arm draped over the back of the couch and the other resting on his knee, beer in hand.

"You will soon enough Cas," Dean replied. "Lord of the Rings is a classic."

The four watched the first movie to its end and smiles were all around. Kevin recalled staying up all night once just to watch them all on public television than faking sick to his mother the next day because it had been a school night. Sam remembered reading the books in his spare time at Stanford. Dean chuckled at both tales then he looked down at Castiel who had melted into Dean's side and was sleeping soundly. Dean blushed slightly, but it was soon replaced by a smile as he shifted a bit to try to get free of the ex-angel's grasp.

He did not succeed because the second he moved Castiel shifted closer to Dean's warmth and nuzzled his cheek into his chest letting out a small sigh of what seemed to be relief. Dean's smile faded, he realized these past few nights were probably the most sleep Castiel had ever gotten until he'd reached the bunker. He carded his fingers through Castiel's jet black hair and felt an overwhelming warmth flow from his throat to his chest. He'd felt this before, with Lisa, with Cassie. No, Dean Winchester was not in love with his best friend, his MALE best friend at that.

"Is he doing ok?" Sam asked Kevin had left for his room.

"Better than before," Dean replied, still stroking Castiel's hair, his eyes unmoving from Castiel's face. "His fever went down that's good, but he's still feeling shitty I can tell. He's never been sick before Sammy."

"I know Dean," Sam nodded. "And I know you're worried about him more than you'll admit."

Dean looked into Sam's eyes for a mere moment before returning his gaze to Castiel who had begun to stir.

"Morning sleepyhead." Dean chuckled, his voice low and comforting. Sam smiled. "Or should I say evening? You ready for bed?"

"I missed the movie Dean." Castiel seemed sad about that. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize Cas," Dean resisted the sudden urge he had to lean over and kiss his forehead. "We can watch it again; and two more to look forward to also. Now up and at em."

Castiel rubbed his tired eyes, which Sam honestly found cute, it was as if Castiel was a little kid and Dean was fawning over him like a mother bear. He took Castiel's hand and lifted him from the sofa helping him to his room. Sam watched with a big smile before striding off towards his own room, closing the door behind him.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean lay Castiel down on the bed and the ex-angel proved to be a lot heavier than Dean had anticipated. He fell into the bed as Castiel lay upon his arm.

"Uh Cas…" Dean struggled to form words; his lips were so close to Castiel's. "You kinda gotta…my arm Cas…"

"What?" Castiel replied sleepily. He only realized moments later the closeness of the hunter. He seemed unbothered by it though and even smiled a tiny bit. "Oh…sorry Dean."

Dean's heart was racing as Castiel shifted, his lips almost brushing Dean's but missing them by a mere inch. His palms had grown sweaty and not just from being underneath an over one hundred pound ex-angel now turned man, he could hear his heart in his ears and he swallowed hard as he leaned away and stood up straight. Castiel watched him from the bed, still smiling and his eyes barely open.

"Are you not going to sleep Dean?" Castiel asked.

Dean gulped and took off his jacket. Castiel's eye followed in suit with his movements as he stripped down to his boxers and pulled on a new t-shirt from his dresser. Castiel's eyes moved behind him though to Dean's wall. It was covered in pin-ups of various bands and a few hand drawn pictures.

"Who drew that Dean?" Castiel pointed to a small hand drawn picture of a cabin. Dean turned to look and smiled quickly.

"This kid named Lucas," Dean explained. "It was a vengeful spirit who'd been drowned in Wisconsin. Before you time Cas. This kid somehow knew about the spirit, drew me that house to tell me where to go."

"Smart child." Castiel replied with a yawn. "What about that one?"

Castiel pointed to the picture on his desk. The one of him and his mother.

"Well that…" Dean gulped. "T-That's my mom."

"She was beautiful Dean," Castiel commented. "You have her eyes."

"Uh thanks Cas," Dean replied, climbing under the covers next to Castiel and turning out the light. He shifted a bit and sighed. "I guess."

"You're welcome Dean." Castiel replied in the darkness. There was no movement between the two men for a moment until Castiel flipped over and faced Dean before closing his eyes. "Goodnight Dean."

"Night Cas." Dean replied and watched as the ex-angel slowly succumbed to sleep. The roles were reversed now; Dean was the one who watched over his friend. This time though, it didn't feel creepy. It felt right. He remembered Crowley and Sam's words and tried to ignore them as he found himself drifting off too, before he did though he looked down at Castiel's hand resting in between them. Dean slowly intertwined his fingers with Castiel's with a tiny smile and closed his eyes.

**Read and Reviews are always awesome! They make me feel good. :D**

**So? Dean's falling hard huh? **

**And when Crowley ships it…xD**

**More to come soon guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There will be small hints of Sabriel in this, but mostly it's Destiel. Just letting ya'll know. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4

"_C'mon Sammy," _a familiar voice said to Sam. He was currently dreaming, at least he thought he was. He remembered falling asleep, but this, this felt so real he almost didn't want to wake up. "_Is this the best you can do?"_

Sam spun around and met the familiar golden whiskey colored eyes of the archangel he'd met long ago. Gabriel's smirk never went away even when Sam glared at him.

"_Shut up!" _Sam snapped. "_I just undertook three trials Gabriel. I don't need ridicule or snide comments from you!"_

_ "Oh I wasn't talking about that kiddo but nice work by the way," _Gabriel inspected his cuticles then walked closer to Sam at an alarming speed. A small cloud of mist trailed behind him and Sam jumped when he noticed his presence behind him. "_I was talking about the obvious elephant in the room; you know the one referring to Dean and my baby brother?"_

_ "There's nothing to say." _Sam replied. "_Just because I see it doesn't mean Dean's going to listen to me, he still likes to believe he's not one hundred percent gay for Cas."_

_ "Oh c'mon Sam!" _Gabriel exclaimed with a small chuckle. "_Everybody's a little gay. Even you."_

_ "Oh shut up you pervert you just want me to be." _Sam replied. _"Don't you have better things to do than bug me about your brother's love life?"_

_ "Hello? I'm dead Sammy." _Gabriel replied. Sam felt like a small rock had been heaved at his gut, he'd forgotten that Gabriel had died to save Sam and his brother. It felt like so long ago, almost surreal. It was hard to believe that an archangel full of tricks had died from one of his own. "_Well, kind of. I mean witness protection can be a bitch, but I've learned to live with it. Anyways I just miss screwing with you three, but most of all I miss teasing Cas on his unhealthy attraction to that brother of yours."_

_ "Oh shut up." _Sam chuckled._ "You know as much as you are a pain in the ass I kinda miss you…Gabe."_

Sam had only called him that nickname in his head. Never out loud before. Even if this was a dream, there was something liberating about doing so.

"_I'm pretty loveable." _Gabriel smirked.

"_Like a stomach ache." _Sam retorted.

"_Ouch Sammy you pain me," _Gabriel laughed. "_Keep your chin up ok kiddo? Oh and make Castiel and Dean-o stop the eye sex and proceed with the real deal ok? I'll talk to yah again soon."_

_ "Bite me Gabe." _Sam laughed. Gabriel smirked and suddenly he was gone. Sam was once again alone.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sam awoke slowly. He almost didn't want it to be a dream. He rubbed the back of his neck and yawned while stretching. He smoothed back his long sort of greasy hair and arose from his bed. That wasn't the first time he'd dreamt and Gabriel made an appearance, but this was the first time Gabriel had ever really spoken to Sam in a dream. Sam didn't feel the least bit violated or scared in any way about the archangel's appearance, he simply felt almost relieved. As if after all these years Gabriel was still watching over him. That felt…nice.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean awoke to a pair of limbs entangled around him. Castiel apparently was quite the cuddle bug in his sleep something Dean normally would loathe since this fell under the category of chick flick moments, but for some unnerving reason it didn't bother him that morning. Dean stretched a bit carefully trying not to wake the sleeping ex-angel beside him. His green eyes were fixated on Castiel's sleeping form though; he had never seen Castiel so vulnerable in his life. It was as if he was seeing another completely different side of him and Dean liked it. Castiel's hair was strewn about his forehead and was a completely tangled mess. His stubble had grown in a bit since he'd been staying at the bunker but not enough to become a full blown beard like in Purgatory. He seemed more at ease and relaxed than ever before. In a way Dean envied that.

Dean had never found himself completely able to sleep with no fear in his mind or his body, nor had he been able to ever allow himself to be so open like when one was completely asleep and drifting in their subconscious. Dean had had nightmares most of his life ever since his ascent from Hell, so sleeping wasn't always the most pleasurable experience for him , although since Castiel had come along and been sleeping in his room Dean hadn't had one single nightmare. There was definitely something special about Castiel, regardless of his once angelic abilities.

"Good morning Dean." Castiel awoke and blinked a few times with tired eyes. Dean gulped, it was always embarrassing when one was caught staring at someone sleeping or without their knowledge. "How did you sleep?"

Castiel stretched a bit and ran a hand through his messy hair. His shirt lifting up a bit to reveal his toned stomach, well Jimmy's toned stomach, and a small trail of black hair leading from his navel to inside his boxers. Dean's face flushed hot and he swallowed hard.

"I uh…" Dean stammered. "I slept fine Cas. How about you?"

"I think I am starting to enjoy this sleep activity," Castiel smiled a bit and sat up, the sheet still draped over his knees. "It is quite relaxing and enjoyable."

"Yeah yah get used to it." Dean got out of the bed as fast as he could. He refused to get all hot and bothered over his best friend.

"_Your pretty damn smoking best friend at that." _Dean's thoughts never did shut up.

Dean smacked his cheek so as to defuse those thoughts and Castiel frowned.

"Why did you hit yourself Dean?" Castiel cocked his head to the side and Dean sighed.

"No reason Cas," Dean explained, he refused to explain his real reasoning. "Just trying to wake up."

Dean grabbed the pair of jeans he'd been wearing the day before and stepped into them buttoning the top and zipping up the fly. Castiel watched the fluid movements Dean made with utter curiosity. He found his face to be growing quite hot so he looked away as Dean pulled off his pajama t-shirt only to pull on a skin tight black ACDC shirt a moment later. Dean ran his fingers through his hair to comb it and sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He had the darkest circles known to man under his eyes.

"I can manage today on my own Dean," Castiel assured him, standing and grabbing some clothes of his own from where Dean had instructed him to get them. "If you would like to rest a bit?"

"I'm fine Cas." Dean rubbed under his right eye and bit his lip. A nap sounded nice, but he wanted to be awake for Castiel if he needed anything.

"I insist Dean it is of import that you rest." Castiel came close to him like he'd done so many times before. Dean's eyes met his lips then roamed upwards quickly. Castiel still didn't understand personal space all that well. "You look…how do they say…ragged?"

"You calling me scruffy?" Dean joked and touched his own stubble on his chin. Castiel still seemed a bit confused. Dean shook it off. "I could probably use a shave anyway regardless of what you meant by that."

"You look fine Dean." Castiel said with a nod. Dean blushed a tad and then walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and staring into the mirror once again.

"_The more you deny it," _the voice in his head was a persistent little bastard. "_The more it's going to haunt you Dean…"_

-8-8-8-8-8-

Sam sat at the dining table typing and trying to shake off what he dreamt of. The image, the clear image of the supposedly long dead archangel was still etched perfectly into his brain. Those sunshine filled whiskey colored eyes were still on his mind. He shook his head and continued to Google what he'd originally been researching. Kevin had been hard at work on the deciphering of the Angel Tablet and possible solutions of the fall of the angels, but with no luck yet.

Sam took a sip of his coffee and scrolled through the pages. He looked up to see Castiel sitting across from him.

"Powers or not," Sam chuckled. "You still manage to sneak up on us Cas."

"My apologies." Castiel said with a sort of solemn look on his face.

"What's up Cas?" Sam asked, shutting his laptop temporarily and eagerly awaiting the ex-angel's reply.

"I feel as if I have overstayed my welcome and that I should leave…" Castiel explained, his voice shrinking a bit. "Dean seems…different since I arrived."

"He's just taking it all in still Cas," Sam replied taking another sip. "What with the angels falling and me recovering and all that. Not to mention Abbadon still over our heads wherever she is."

"I feel as if it is me Sam." Castiel protested. "He looks at me and I feel small, I feel as if I've done or said something wrong, then he rushes off to avoid looking at me as if the thought of me disgust him. I can see why, I did expel my brothers and sisters from Heaven after all."

"Dean does not despise you Cas," Sam swallowed nervously. "If anything it's the exact opposite, he cares…a lot."

"Dean is a complicated man, even when I could only see his soul." Castiel said.

"His soul?" Sam asked.

"When angels look upon a human they only see their soul, not what they look like in physical appearance. That is why I stand so close to Dean so I can hear him over the sound of his soul resonating and calling out to me when he speaks. I have recently only been able to see Dean's appearance as well as yours and Kevin's. Dean's it just…fascinates me and I can't help but stare and then I fear Dean will catch me doing so, so I look away."

"You sound like a middle schooler at the dance Cas." Sam laughed. "You're just…feeling things you haven't before. Things for my brother I know."

"I've always had a range of emotions around Dean but never quite this…" Castiel paused.

"Foreign? Strange?" Sam inquired.

"Powerful…" Castiel replied.

"Just give him time Cas," Sam assured the ex-angel before he padded off to the kitchen for another cup of coffee. "He'll come around."

Castiel sighed and stared at the wooden etchings in the table. The pattern was almost hypnotic and he would've gotten lost in it had he not heard a pair of footsteps emerging from Dean's room behind him. He turned his head to face the hunter who greeted him with a smile and walked over to the fridge to grab a beer. He raised it to his lips, but before he could take a drink a loud crash was heard outside. Sam spun around looking at Dean who now had a locked and loaded pistol in his hands held high. He motioned to Castiel and Sam to follow him to the front door which Dean then swung open silently and stalked out into the early morning air. It was quiet, almost too quiet.

"Whoever's there show yourself!" Dean exclaimed, hoping that was the right thing to say. He heard a twig crack behind him and Sam immediately rushed to his side a gun in his hands as well. Castiel stood behind the two of them, powerless, but still prepared to fight if needed. Dean's eyes narrowed and he pointed his gun at the figure that emerged before letting out a slight gasp.

"Oh no not this asshole!" Dean grumbled.

"I can live without the sarcasm Dean-o." the voice said, stepping out of the shadows causing Castiel to gasp as well and Sam to stare in disbelief.

"Look I know I'm a hot piece of ass but right now there's trouble headed this way and I'd appreciate it if maybe you could just let me in?" Gabriel said, hands still above his head raised high in the air.

"Trouble?" Castiel questioned. "What sort of trouble? What have you done?"

"Nothing!" Gabriel exclaimed. "This time for once it wasn't me!"

"Gabe…" Sam said breathless, realizing he'd spoken the nickname out loud. He closed his mouth and Dean and the others carefully and vigilantly made their way into the bunker, shutting the door behind them and locking it tight.

"We should be safe for awhile," Gabriel explained. He then plopped down on the couch like he owned the place. "Either one of you simple minded buffoons got any beer? I'm parched."

**Read and Reviews are always nice!**

**So Gabe's back? That spells trouble and questions from Sammy!**

**Dean and Cas will hopefully eventually get those sticks out of their asses soon.**

**More to come very soon guys hope you're enjoying it so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So guys…I won't be updating until probably Monday night after this because well tonight…**

**I HAVE A DATE! What? Me? Having a date with a real life boy?! Unheard of I know! But I do. It's homecoming. **

**AND this weekend I'm going to this free weekend at a local college "courtesy" of my father and my stepmom -_- anyways!**

**Here's chapter 5 in the meantime!**

Chapter 5

"Gabriel?" Sam was still astounded. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to the archangel, who was currently inspecting his cuticles once again like he was in the Sam's dream. Sam's dream…Sam didn't want to think about that. "How…"

"Magic Kiddo?" Gabriel winked and chuckled a bit before shifting so that he was leaning back against the couch pillows more comfortably. Sam could tell something was off about the archangel by just looking at him. Gabriel didn't seem comfortable at all. "Anyway, I do hope you boys have some kind of weaponry around here?"

Dean motioned for Gabriel to follow him down the corridor and to the weapons closet. Sam followed in suit keeping a close eye on Gabriel's motions. The archangel was walking with a slight limp and he seemed to arch his back in pain with every step. Gabriel looked into the cabinet and smirked.

"Excellent." He said. "Well boys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there's about a dozen demons headed your way courtesy of a certain Hell Knight."

"Great…" Dean muttered. He was still a little pissed over how many times the trickster archangel had messed with him and Sam, but he figured now wasn't the best time to hold a grudge. "When will they get here?"

"Might take em a few hours," Gabriel replied. "I tried my best to throw them off course but I'm like a radon going off down here, they can sense me and they can sense you two."

He turned to Castiel with a smirk.

"Heard what you did Cassie?" Gabriel chuckled. "That's pretty hardcore, shutting out all of the angels from Heaven?"

"Go to Hell." Castiel glared and turned to walk away to Dean's room.

Dean's look could kill as he stared down the chuckling archangel and pressed him hard against the wall causing him to let out a small whimper of pain.

"Don't you dare." Dean warned. "Don't you dare talk to Cas that way…he didn't know ok? Metatron tricked us ALL. So I don't wanna hear any lip from you. My house my rules, any ragging on Cas and you're gone you dig?"

"Look at you Dean-o," Gabriel smirked. "Defending your claim like that."

"Cas belongs to no one but himself." Dean firmly stated and let Gabriel go slack, his knees buckled a bit but he maintained his footing as Dean stormed off after Castiel.

"Is he always like that?" Gabriel asked.

"Only on days ending in Y." Sam replied with a small laugh as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the dining room table. He took a sip of the hot beverage before setting it down. He heard a small groan and looked up abruptly to see Gabriel doubled over in pain.

"Gabe!" he called, mistakenly realizing he'd used the nickname. He didn't care at this point. He jumped up from his seat and rushed to Gabriel's side, leading him over to the couch and helping him sit down. "Just breathe Gabe…where does it hurt?"

There he went with the nickname again. He was going to be the death of him, this archangel.

"M-My side…" Gabriel winced again and grabbed his ribs. Sam helped him out of his top layer of clothing and threw the now blood stained army jacket to the floor. Sam immediately put pressure on the obvious wound near Gabriel's rib cage. "It's taken me twice as long to h-heal since I was resurrected!"

Gabriel yelped as Sam started to pull his shirt off of his torso. He didn't want Sam to see the damage he'd let go. Sam persistently tugged at the garment though and so Gabriel was forced to show Sam the extent of the matter.

"Oh Gabe…" Sam gasped. The archangel's back was torn up from the reconstruction of his vessel Sam theorized. Sam ran his calloused fingers across Gabriel's bare skin, not because he wanted to (and he'd never admit that), but he was checking for further injuries. Or at least that was he'd tell Dean, Kevin, or Castiel before any of them, mostly Dean, could crack a joke about him feeling up an archangel.

"Sam…" Gabriel used his real name, no "kiddo" or "Sammy". It was bit shocking. "What are you doing?"

"Checking you for injuries," Sam explained. "That's typically what one does in this situation."

"I could've lived without the sarcasm Sammy." Back to the nicknames. "Thank you though…"

"It's no problem." Sam was trying not to make eye contact with Gabriel lest he find himself blushing. He'd never been this close to the archangel. Never touched him. There was this sense of power that flowed through Gabriel, but this other sense of mixed emotions that left Sam a bit puzzled. Sam came and went from the bathroom bringing with him some wrap-around bandages and a bit of rubbing alcohol and stitching materials. Gabriel gulped at the sight, but put on a brave face. Sam stitched the wound as best he could and he poured some rubbing alcohol on it. Gabriel cried out, but Sam took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "There. Good as new, well…sort of."

"Thanks Sam." Gabriel sighed, he lay down to help ease some of the pain and Sam let him. He watched until Gabriel's eyes closed then he walked away.

-8-8-8-8-8-

"Dammit," Dean glared at no one in particular as he paced the floor. "He pisses me off!"

"He's my brother Dean," Castiel said meekly. "Even if he is annoying and dickish as you put it."

"Hey Cas…" Dean leaned down in front of the ex-angel, Castiel's head was hung low. He felt dejected after Gabriel's comment. Dean lifted Castiel's chin up to meet his eyes. "Don't listen to him. You were doing what you thought was right."

"I seem to recall you telling me that before the fall," Castiel jerked his chin away from Dean's fingers and refused to look at him. "Bitterly telling me that. I don't recall it being a good thing the first time around Dean."

Dean swallowed hard. He had told Castiel that. He felt so stupid for saying such things, at the time Dean had just been mad about everything, not just Castiel.

"Cas I…" Dean said.

"Save it Dean," Castiel stood, this time facing Dean and looking him in the eyes. "I do believe we have a fight to prepare for…"

Castiel turned and left without another word leaving Dean alone with a lump in his throat and a mind full of spinning and reeling thoughts.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Hours passed. Team Free Will was silently waiting for the strike. Sure, they didn't expect the demons to just walk up to the front door and knock although that would nice, but they didn't want to seem like they were expecting them either. Kevin was tapping his fingers at the desk in one of the nearby offices, looking over old files and papers. Dean and Castiel were God knows where in the bunker, the place was so huge that even Sam got lost sometimes. Sam and Gabriel were currently sitting at the kitchen table waiting.

"I shouldn't have said that earlier," Gabriel said, trying to clear the air between him and Sam. "About little Cassie screwing over Heaven."

"I think you pissed off more than Cas." Sam chuckled.

"I've seen things like it," Gabriel commented. "But never this strong."

"Seen what?" Sam asked.

"A bond like Castiel and Dean-o's." Gabriel explained. "Often times angels would mark a human as a means of a backup vessel in case anything ever happened to them, unless of course another angel had a claim already on said human. For example I couldn't have claimed you before the apocalypse because Lucifer had a claim on you already."

Sam's face flushed a slight shade of red, not only from Gabriel saying he could've claimed Sam, but because he hated thinking of Lucifer ever haven been inside of him. He tried to shake away a dirty thought as well.

"Anyway," Gabriel continued. "My brother and yours they have this…deep bond, profound doesn't really describe it. I mean Castiel he'd die for Dean Sammy. Die for him. Angels aren't supposed to feel that way about humans. They aren't supposed to fall for anything but sin."

Sam took it all in. He had a thoughtful look on his face and Gabriel returned his gaze with a smile.

"I find it nice." Gabriel commented. "They're cute together."

"Scuse me?" Sam asked.

"Cute together," Gabriel gave Sam a "duh" look. "I mean hello Sammy that's customary to say when you want somebody to be a couple."

"Dean would never agree to that," Sam chuckled. "So good luck convincing him."

"Oh I don't think he'll need any convincing Sam." Gabriel winked and suddenly his shoulders went rigid and his gaze narrowed.

"What is it Gabe?" Sam asked. Gabriel didn't seem to mind the nickname so Sam decided to keep saying it.

"They're here," Gabriel stood and unsheathed his angel sword. "I can sense them."

"Dean!" Sam called for his brother and he and Castiel suddenly were standing across from Sam and Gabriel. Kevin joined in suit. Dean nodded to Sam and the five walked over to the door. Dean's fingers shook a bit as he gripped the handle and opened the door. It groaned and clanked. Dean took a step out into the air and looked around, so far nothing was there. He suddenly was winded and landed in heap with a smirking demon on top of him. Dean stabbed the demon in the chin and it cried out disintegrating into black smoke that bled into in the ground. He jumped to his feet and yelled for the others to help.

Kevin stabbed two demons, one through the heart and the other in the chest. Gabriel was fighting brilliantly, the demons were still terrified of him regardless of his wings being clipped. Castiel stabbed three other demons and Sam four. There were only three left and they were closing in fast. Dean and Castiel found they were back to back, sweaty and splattered with blood. They nodded at each other and pulled a double move on the demons, killing them both. The third smirked and laughed.

"Abbadon my boss," the demon said, taking a step closer to Dean. "She warned me you were a tough egg to crack Dean Winchester."

"Yeah," Dean smirked. "Well, tell your precious boss I said hello."

Dean went to stab her, but the demon grabbed his arm twisting it and breaking it. Dean let out a guttural cry and Castiel gasped.

"Dean!" Castiel exclaimed.

Dean sucked in deep breaths holding his injured arm and biting his lip. He stared daggers into the demon.

"Be warned that she's coming you and your little boyfriend too," the demon hissed in laughter, grabbing Dean's chin and connecting her lips with his. "That's from her too."

Dean spit the foul taste of the demon out of his mouth. He looked into her dark eyes and watched as she ditched her vessel and the girl landed in a heap obviously dead. Dean stood, still holding his arm in pain and walked over to the others.

"The kiss of death," Gabriel said. "Classic Hell Knight."

"Yeah well screw her," Dean winced. Gabriel reached his hand out and touched Dean's arm instantly healing it. Castiel gave Gabriel a look and his brother merely smirked. "We'll find a way to beat this bitch…"

Dean looked around at the demon carnage around them.

"Hopefully…"

**Read and Review**

**So? You guys like this chapter? I hope you did! :D**

**Update will probably be moved to Monday night, I'd say Sunday night but I've got a shit ton of homework due on Monday. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, more to come soon, and stay awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. School is picking up a bit since it's the end of the grading period soon. This story is obviously AU now since the new episode comes on tonight. **

Chapter 6

Dean sang as he tinkered with the insides of the Impala. The pristine car was in good shape for the most part, it just needed a tune up every now and again. His grease covered hands clung tightly to a wrench as he tightened the part he'd just unscrewed. He nodded his head to the classic rock that blared through the radio nearby and belted out the lyrics.

"_She's my cherry pie!" _he sang.

"Hello Dean." A familiar voice said behind him. Dean jumped and grabbed at his heart.

"Jesus Cas," Dean breathed out. "Way to give a guy a heart attack!"

"My apologies Dean," Castiel replied with a curt nod. "What is it you are doing?"

"Fixing my baby Cas," Dean replied, wiping the sweat off his forehead and tossing the towel onto his shoulder. Castiel's eyes roamed a bit up and down Dean. He was wearing a tight black wife beater and some blue jeans. His hair and face were caked with sweat and streaks of motor oil. "What about you? Just busy sneaking up on people?"

"Gabriel and your brother are busy discussing a number of things and I for one got bored of the monotonous conversation…" Castiel seemed annoyed. Dean sensed that and he immediately turned down the radio which had begun to blast yet another song. He took a seat next to Castiel on the workbench they'd found and put outside.

"What's up Cas?" Dean asked him. He leaned forward as if talking to a child and he hoped that wouldn't offend Castiel but the ex-angel seemed too deep in thought to care. "Why the long face?"

"My face is not any longer than yours Dean?" Castiel seemed confused.

"It's just an expression man," Dean chuckled. "It means you seem sad. Are you sad Cas?"

"No…" Castiel said, blankly staring ahead and refusing to look at Dean.

"Cas c'mon man I know you," Dean urged. "I know when something is bothering you."

"It's just," Castiel sighed. "It is not of import but originally when I fell I wished for a sense of normalcy, I wished that circumstances could be different I wished…"

"To be human." Dean concluded.

"I wished to be happy." Castiel let out an even heavier sigh.

Dean straightened up and faced Castiel's eyes which were filled to the brim with worry and what appeared to be sadness.

"When I was an angel," Castiel explained. "Our job was simple; it was to serve Heaven and protect it along with humans, our cause, for all eternity. Now that I have fallen however, I feel like I have no purpose anymore…that I am just a useless void of occupied space."

"Cas," Dean replied. "You're not useless and purposeless and don't ever let anyone you are. Cuz those people? They don't know the meaning of the word useful. You have helped me and Sammy and crap tons of other people so don't you dare for a second think you're useless even now."

"You explained to me free will Dean," Castiel was surprised at the hunter's response. "I tried so hard to grasp it, so hard to think my own way and create my own path, but all that led to was destruction. You even said that yourself Dean."

Dean was now seriously regretting half the words that had ever come out of his mouth.

"Dean I," Castiel bit his lip to keep from crying. "I break everything I touch…"

"You didn't break me did you?" Dean asked him, a thoughtful look on his face. Castiel stared into his eyes and felt a lump form in his throat. "Dammit Cas! Answer me. Did you break me?"

"No," Castiel replied. "You were already broken…"

Castiel started to leave as Dean contemplated his thoughts. Before Castiel could take more than three steps Dean grabbed his forearm and spun him around to face him. Castiel let out a nervous sigh, but he did not pull away from Dean.

"Maybe I was and maybe I am," Dean replied. He was so close to Castiel he could almost feel the ex-angel's heartbeat. "But right now, we're in this together; Team Free Will wasn't that what we agreed on? No matter what, we were always going to be there for one another in any way possible. No matter how badly we screw up the world no matter how broken ALL of us are, we're ALL in this together. Nothing could make me or Sammy care less understood? You are not useless, you are not pointless, and you are most certainly not a burden you understand me Cas?"

"I Kapeesh Dean." Castiel nodded. Dean broke into a small smile and patted Castiel on the shoulder.

"That's more like it." Dean said. "Now? You wanna help me check the headlights?"

"Yes Dean." Castiel nodded.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Kevin grimaced as he walked down to the torture chamber where they'd stowed Crowley. The –ex-demon was chained to a chair and in a devil's trap but for some reason that didn't put Kevin at ease at all. He stumbled a bit, plate of food in hand, down the stairs to the door of the chamber. He rapped on it once before entering. Crowley greeted him with an evil grin.

"Hello Kev," he said. "Nice of you to stop by?"

Kevin said nothing; he only glared at Crowley as he set the food down in front of him inside the devil's trap and unhooked his cuffs. Crowley greedily ate, but not once breaking eye contact with the young Prophet.

"My compliments to the chef," Crowley chewed. "How's Moose? I heard his little pint sized archangel boyfriend is back?"

Kevin still did not reply.

"Not talking hmm?" Crowley said. "Pity, I miss the sound of your voice Kev. We used to be such good friends?"

"We were never friends you simple minded cretin!" Kevin spat.

"He speaks," Crowley chuckled and set the empty plate back down. "Simple minded? Not so much. Cretin? Well I can live with that title."

"What's your angle Crowley?" Kevin asked. "Really because you gain nothing from telling the brothers the names of demons. You gain nothing from torturing me with your sick twisted mind games. Most importantly you gain nothing from even existing anymore."

"I gain power over you pretty boy," Crowley smirked. "See if I can get into that little Prophet head of yours and screw around as I please well then I've already won? I've driven men and women alike to the brink of insanity before Kev. I can do it to you too."

"Shut up ok?!" Kevin yelled. Crowley's eyes widened a bit in surprise at the Prophet's reaction. "Just shut up!"

"I know things Kevin," Crowley said. "Deep dark secret things that moose and squirrel and their little husbands to be would positively get off on. I know all of the secrets of my domain and more, so don't you see Kevin you all need me?"

"Yeah," Kevin scoffed. "Like a cavity."

"You laugh now," Crowley said as Kevin started to leave. "But the day that Abbadon herself gets here to slay you all? You'll be glad you had my intel."

Kevin shut the door with a hard bang.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Gabriel had been staring at Castiel for the past few minutes and he could tell that many things were troubling him. Gabriel walked over to Castiel and sat down next to his younger brother placing a hand on his shoulder. Gabriel's tone grew more serious.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked.

"The angels are talking," Castiel said, more quietly. Gabriel took it as a sign to lower his own voice as well. "They speak of many things that are irrelevant but lately, they've been talking of…a few comrades we came to know."

"Who are they talking about Castiel?" Gabriel asked, his brows furrowing.

"Balthazar." Castiel replied, shakiness in his voice.

Gabriel knew that was possible, he himself had been reincarnated somehow when the angels fell. It could have triggered something causing even the dead angels to fall and come back to earth. Even so, Balthazar was a possible ally.

"Where is he?" Gabriel asked he himself could not tune into the radio due to his demise so long ago, at least for now he couldn't. He assumed and hoped he'd eventually gain back the power. "Do they speak of that?"

"Vaguely," Castiel replied, the audible whispers of fallen angels still in his head. "He is nearby though they can sense him."

"We need to find him first," Gabriel nodded. "The more allies we have the better."

"They're sensing another presence as well," Castiel said, more concerned this time. "Two others actually. More powerful…more tainted."

"Hmm," Gabriel was at a loss. "Maybe it's just demons little bro, nothing to stress over. We should tell Samsquatch and Dean-o what you're hearing though?"

"Yes we should." Castiel nodded in reply and started following his brother towards the two hunters. He couldn't shake the bad feeling that was settling in his chest though, something big was happening, as big as the angels falling and whatever it was it wasn't good.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Wait so Balthazar is alive?" Dean asked. He couldn't believe it either.

"According to Cassie's angel radio yes," Gabriel explained. "There's two other more tainted figures being sensed, but no one can make out who they are. I could if my grace was at full power but for now I'm about as useful as a softened rock."

"If we find Balthazar Dean," Castiel said. "We may have more aid in fighting off whatever force comes our way. He was always the best warrior in my garrison."

"So," Sam said. "We find Balthazar who may or may not want revenge for you killing him Cas, we possibly get spotted by demons OR angels out to kill us along the way, and we risk running into these two unknown possibly dangerous forces the angels are sensing."

"Essentially yes." Castiel nodded.

"Well?" Dean said with a sarcastic tone. "Great. Road trip anyone?" 

**Read and Reviews are always lovely! :D**

**Anyways SO Balthazar is back too! Yay! But who are the two other tainted "forces" the angels are sensing any guesses?**

**More to come soon I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The first feeling Dean felt was dread. Being in the woods outside of town alone with a powerless Castiel, Gabriel the trickster, his healing brother Sam, and a bunch of angels and demons hunting them down, that was definitely at the top of his "to do" list. He swallowed hard and shut the car door, the sound of it echoing through the deserted forest. Sam gulped as well as he twirled an angel sword in his left hand. Dean carried a similar blade in his right and Castiel was right by his side pushing Dean along and nodding as he took each step.

Dean looked back at the ex-angel only once.

"_I sure hope you're right about this Cas…" _Dean thought.

Dean took a few more steps due north and stopped. He could feel eyes on him and from what he could tell not friendly ones. He spun around surveying his surroundings, the cold air coming out of his mouth in billows of steam. Water droplets stuck to his hair and jacket, it was chilly and misty. He motioned for Sam and Gabriel to follow him and Castiel further and they obliged without much hesitation. Gabriel kept looking around and Sam wondered if he sensed who they had come for.

"He's here." Gabriel said a sense of certainty in his voice. He tucked his blade away. "If we approach him armed he's likely to retaliate. If we approach peacefully hopefully we'll get somewhere."

"Key word is hopefully." Dean scoffed. This whole expedition hadn't been how he wanted to spend his weekend in "paradise".

"Have some faith Dean-o," Gabriel smirked. "I have my ways."

Gabriel stepped forward and raised his arms in a sort of friendly gesture, like one would use to hug someone, his smirk widened and his eyes played back and forth amongst the trees.

"I know you're here Balthazar," Gabriel said his voice sounding empty and distant as it rang through the forest. "I heard about it through angel radio, they won't shut up about you, nor your little helper."

"Helper?" Dean whispered to Sam who merely shrugged.

"You both should come on out now," Gabriel said a little louder. "Were not leaving until you do."

Two figures emerged from the trees causing the brothers to gasp and become poised and ready for battle. Balthazar, a grim look on his face and looking a little worse for wear, stepped out of the shadows first. He nodded once at Gabriel, bowing his head and sighing. He was a bit muddy; a streak of it running across his cheek and his hair was caked with sweat and dirt. He had a bloody crusty scabbed over wound in his stomach and he still wore the same clothes he'd worn the night he died. His vessel remained unchanged and mostly unharmed. The second figure however sent the brother's minds reeling.

Lucifer.

He wasn't attacking them either. His face had completely healed. His old vessel, Nick, was somehow intact and walking. No playful, evil, smirk graced his features though. He stood, fists balled and staring blankly at the people before him. Balthazar turned around only once and motioned for him to come further forward. The pair were soon side by side and Gabriel smiled.

"You called?" Balthazar asked.

"That I did big bro," Gabriel replied. "I just didn't expect such a welcome party, how's it going Luci? Still killing innocents for the hell of it?"

"No." Lucifer gritted his teeth and sighed heavily. "I'm not."

"Oh good cuz yah know Luci that blade really hurt." Gabriel sarcastically replied. "I mean REALLY hurt like worse than getting shot in the ass."

"I apologize Gabriel." Lucifer sneered. Sam watched him carefully, making sure he wasn't going to pull anything, but Lucifer's fists suddenly loosened and his hands fell to his sides in defeat. Sam was thoroughly shocked.

"What do you want little brother?" Balthazar said, leaning against the tree nearby him. He played with the silver star ring on his finger. Dean took notice. It was exactly where a human wedding band would be placed. "We're quite busy trying to stay hidden?"

"I can see why you'd wanna hide Satan over here," Dean snidely remarked. "But you? I thought you were one of daddy's good little soldiers or so I heard?"

"That," Balthazar glared at Dean. "Was a long time ago Dean Winchester. Now I'm going to only ask one more time, what do you want?"

"Help." Sam spoke up. It was the first word he'd spoken since Lucifer had walked out onto the forest floor. He glared straight into the devil's eyes and Lucifer returned the look with a blank emotionless one. Sam had been half expecting some snide and rude comment, but Lucifer to his surprise stayed silent. "Your brothers and sisters are after Cas."

"And with good reason," Balthazar shot back. "He closed Heaven! He screwed us all!"

"Look he didn't know ok!" Dean yelled, silencing everyone. "Now look here pretty boy, I didn't drive all the way out here to have some undead punk angel badmouth Cas! We came for answers maybe even some help as Sammy said, but right now? Ya'll are just being the dicks that you are. So we're leaving."

Dean turned around and the others started to follow before Balthazar spoke.

"Wait." Balthazar said.

Dean's fits unclenched and he turned back around, his shoulders rigid and his look could kill.

"We'll help." Balthazar said and Lucifer nodded.

"Fine." Dean said. "Nothing personal but I don't trust either of you so the second we get to the bunker, ya'll are on lockdown comprendo?"

"We understand Righteous Man." Lucifer said, this time a determined look filled his eyes. "Just tell us what to do."

He looked at Dean as if Dean suddenly held all the answers. Here, Satan himself was telling Dean to boss him around. Whatever alternative universe Dean knew he had fallen into somehow, he liked it.

"Will do." Dean said.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Ah yes the Men of Letters," Balthazar commented running his hand along the stones on the wall. "I remember them quite well."

"You knew the Men of Letters?" Castiel questioned his older brother who turned to face him. Balthazar looked older somehow.

"Very well," Balthazar nodded. "Angels constantly watched over this place. We were under strict orders to protect all of them."

"That's right." Gabriel nodded.

"How come I never watched over these Men of Letters?" Castiel cocked his head. Dean tried not to listen in, but couldn't help it.

"You had other orders," Balthazar smiled. "Another cause to fight for."

Lucifer had been immediately placed into a makeshift angel trap that Sam had researched making. Lucifer rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"I find this very offensive," he said. "I'm not going to do anything."

"We can't take that chance pretty boy," Dean smirked very dickish and walked on by the fallen archangel. "Already had too many dicks on this dance floor once, can't risk that again."

"That's what she said." Gabriel laughed.

"Who is this she," Castiel asked. "And why is she such a dirty minded individual?"

"I'll let YOU field that one." Dean pointed to Gabriel and begun to leaf through various books on angelic ways. He was hoping to find something to counteract Metatron's plan somehow and put an end to this madness.

"You won't find your answer in any book Winchester." Balthazar commented.

"And I suppose you know some magical way of reversing this?" Dean closed the book with a thud.

"Not reversing it," Balthazar replied. "Fixing it. There is a way."

"Please," Dean gestured to everyone around him and kicked his feet up on the table. "Share with the class?"

"I can live without your constant sarcasm boy," Balthazar glared and then turned to the others. "There's a passage, in the back corners of Heaven. Nobody knows about it but Lucifer and I. It's how I came down to earth when I was still an angel. We were all resurrected; therefore we still have our grace, our powers and our wings. We can sneak into that opening and beat Metatron at his own game."

"You're serious?" Dean asked. "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"Maybe because you love to hear yourself talk," Balthazar replied. "And I couldn't get a word in edgewise."

"Anyway so suppose there is this opening you talk about," Dean said. "How are two angels going to sneak unnoticed back into an empty Heaven?"

"We aren't going to be doing it alone." Balthazar smiled and turned to Castiel and Gabriel. "Gabriel? You've got enough grace for what I'm speaking of?"

"Yeah I do." Gabriel smiled and nodded.

"For what?" Sam asked. He was still extremely uncomfortable with being in the same room as Lucifer even if he hadn't pulled anything since his arrival.

"There is a ritual per se," Balthazar explained. "Where an angel can enter Heaven with an human in tow and the human doesn't have to be dead. It's called a Soul Exchange."

"Soul Exchange?" Dean asked skeptically.

"How does it work Balthazar?" Sam said.

"A human must let an angel touch their soul. The angel then implants a portion of their grace into the human's soul which they can remove anytime unless the human and the angel have a particularly strong bond. The angel can then take the human to Heaven without causing harm to the human in any way. It would be the only way for you and Sam to enter Heaven."

"What about Cas?" Dean pointed with his thumb to Castiel who was giving a look of pure distaste. "He's human now too?"

"Castiel will be easier to sneak in since he was once one of us." Lucifer spoke up from behind Balthazar. "This procedure though, it's delicate, the angel subconsciously shares everything with the human their thoughts emotions and feelings, everything and vise versa."

"Fine," Dean said. "Let's just do it."

"I'll do Samsquatch." Gabriel stepped forward with a nod and touched his hand to Sam's forehead. Sam cried out and felt an immediate surge of emotions. He felt a warmth envelope him and he saw visions in his head. He saw Gabriel smiling and laughing with Sam around, he saw visions of Gabriel's past but they were quick flashes. But most of all the one vision that stuck out most was one of him and Gabriel kissing. Sam's heart skipped and he swallowed hard. Before long it was over and Sam inhaled a sharp intake of breath. Gabriel groaned in slight pain and pulled his hand away. "See? That wasn't too hard was it kiddo?"

Sam was shocked at what he'd seen and could only guess what he'd subconsciously shared with Gabriel. Gabriel smiled a little and rolled his sleeve back down his arm before stepping back away from Sam. Sam felt the warmth settle deep in his gut. He had a piece of Gabriel's grace in him now.

It honestly made him feel complete.

"You're turn Winchester," Balthazar rolled up his jacket sleeve and turned to Dean who grimaced a bit but stood tall. "This may hurt a little."

Dean felt Balthazar's hand on his forehead and then a rush of pain invade his body.

**Read and Reviews are always nice and excellent! :D**

**So? Will they find a way to defeat Metatron?**

**And will Sabriel or Destiel happen?**

**And what's up with Balthazar and Lucifer?**

**More to come soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dean felt intense pain then that pain melted into warmth. He knew he was awake, but somehow he felt like he was dreaming. The images shared by Balthazar weren't horrid but they weren't entirely pleasant either. Some of them were even peaceful. Dean saw what he assumed to be Heaven's epicenter. It was a gorgeous house covered in gold and marble beautifully polished and shiny. There was this feeling of immense power that radiated about it. Dean saw a council room full of angels debating and shaking hands. They were all blurs of smoke and Dean assumed this was before the times of vessels. Their voices were loud, but bearable. In the memory though, Lucifer and Balthazar were in their vessels which Dean was assuming was only for his benefit. They seemed happy and content like they didn't have a care in the world.

One flash of light and everything changed.

Now there was a heavy suffocating feeling in the room and Dean saw Lucifer and Balthazar standing alone. He saw Lucifer hand Balthazar the ring that had been on his finger before this whole endeavor.

"_At least now you'll always be with me." _Lucifer handed Balthazar the Silver Star ring, sliding it onto his ring finger. The center glowed with a hot white light.

Another flash of light and Dean saw Lucifer fall from Heaven. One more and Dean saw Balthazar and Castiel. Castiel was donned in his holy tax accountant getup and Balthazar looked younger and livelier, well as lively as an angel could be before the apocalypse. There was a lingering look of pain in his eyes though.

"_I don't understand why you put such blind faith in this human?" _Balthazar asked Castiel who was blankly staring forward.

"_He's different," _Castiel replied. "_His soul is unlike any I have ever encountered."_

_ "So you admit it?" _Balthazar gave Castiel a knowing look.

_"I never said that." _Castiel turned away.

_"But you were thinking it." _Balthazar replied.

"_He'll never know," _Castiel said turning to his older brother with a stone cold look. "_Because he'd never return such feelings."_

The visions faded in one split second and Dean was staring once again at his friends in the bunker. His head hurt slightly from the exchange and he felt a heavy warm feeling in his chest.

"Good." Balthazar said stepping away from Dean and smiling.

"That was intense." Dean chuckled.

"So were the thoughts your mind chose to share with me."Balthazar laughed a bit and walked over to Gabriel. Dean swallowed hard. He could only imagine what had passed into Balthazar's head. The angel held a knowing smirk, but did not say anything.

"This was the most tedious part of the process," Balthazar explained. "I have done this many times before as has Lucifer, but Gabriel may need some guidance."

"Never brought a human to you love den of Heaven?" Sam smirked playfully.

"Never had the occasion." Gabriel replied rather coldly. Sam's smile faded.

"You ready to kick some scribe ass Cas?" Dean asked the ex-angel with a laugh.

"Let's just get this over with Dean." Castiel replied, walking away from the group and back to Dean's room shutting the door behind him. Dean felt a bit dejected and the heat of Balthazar's grace dizzying him and tickling the insides of his soul made it worse.

"What crawled up his ass?" Dean pointed to where Castiel had gone with his thumb.

"Not you." Gabriel smirked.

"Shut it feathers." Dean shot back.

The group dispersed leaving Dean and Balthazar alone. The angel now sat at the kitchen table playing with his ring once again. Dean hovered a bit before sitting down.

"I know what you're going to say and to be honest it was a long time ago that he gave me this. It was after the good times, Heaven was different. "Balthazar said.

"I wouldn't know." Dean said. "Must be hard? Having to sneak around like that?"

"Look Winchester," Balthazar glared. "I'm only helping you all to get my home restored; I'm not looking for sympathy or to be friends with you understood? I'm doing this for my brothers not you."

"Yeah I get it," Dean said abruptly. "Look man I understand the things you showed me you had no choice and you don't wanna talk about them I get that. I just need to know what I shared with you."

"Why should it matter?" Balthazar asked. "I'm going to go around airing your dirty laundry?"

"I just wanna know ok." Dean was getting rather annoyed with him.

"You hold certain feelings towards a close friend of yours," Balthazar explained. "Although you are uncertain if he returns them so you stay quiet and keep them to yourself. That wasn't all you shared with me, but that was the most prominent vision."

"He doesn't need to know…" Dean said. "It would change everything."

Dean however, wanted him to know so badly he'd kill for it.

"Funny," Balthazar chuckled. "He said the same thing about you."

"I know." Dean said. "And it's clear he doesn't plan on acting on the way he feels either so we're just going to leave it at that ok?"

"Foolish boy," Balthazar scoffed. "You just have too much pride to admit the way you're feeling, that's your biggest downfall Winchester. Castiel is not afraid to tell you, he's afraid you'll reject him."

Dean had nothing logical to say in return. He simply sat there arms crossed at the table and silent.

"Soul Exchanges are considered very intimate." Balthazar explained. "Castiel is jealous of me. He is human, but if he wasn't he'd have wanted to do the Soul Exchange with you."

Dean's look turned thoughtful and he sighed. He felt worse now about what he'd said to Castiel. He'd acted as if the whole Soul Exchange thing was nothing. Of course with Balthazar it was merely for the mission of taking down Metatron, but still. Dean didn't want Castiel to think that would've happened had Castiel been the one to do the Soul Exchange with him.

"I didn't know." Dean replied.

"Now you do," Balthazar nodded and stood to leave. "I must rest now if I am to carry you and Castiel to Heaven. I hope you talk to him Dean. It would mean a lot to him."

Balthazar lay down on the couch and was soon fast asleep. Dean stared over at the angel for a moment before walking over to his bedroom door and peering through it. Castiel was lying on the bed sleeping soundly. The rise and fall of his chest was almost hypnotic. Dean stepped across the concrete floor quietly to Castiel and sat down, the bed dipping slightly. Castiel stirred for a moment before turning over and snuggling deeper into the pillows.

"Cas man I don't know if you can hear me right now I mean you are asleep," Dean chuckled. "But uh…that whole Soul Exchange thing, I mean if you had done that with me. You would've seen some deep shit. Some bad shit. Scary shit too. I just want you to know that Balthazar well he shared some deep shit with me during that thing and well I mean I know your kind takes it as an intimate thing. Let me tell yah it was anything but intimate."

Dean found himself laughing a little, but soon stopped.

"Anyways Cas," Dean finished his thoughts. "I just wanted you to know that I didn't think any intimate thoughts when Balthazar and I did that, but I would've let you see a hell of lot more of me than he did. Understood? I wish I could've done that with you."

Castiel heard every word he just refused to wake up. The sound of Dean's voice mulling him into a deeper sleep. He knew he'd need his rest for what was soon to come.

**Read and Review please! :D**

**Ya'll wanted a Destiel moment and yah got it and there's more from where that came from!**

**So? Will the plan work? Will they infiltrate Heaven and stop Metatron?!**

**More to come soon guys! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The moon shone in through the window and worked its way under Dean's eyelids. Dean cracked his eyes open long enough to see that he had fallen asleep next to the ex-angel in his bed. He shot up immediately and wiped his mouth clean of drool. He looked over at Castiel who was curled up in the sheets, his hair messy and rugged looking. Dean observed him quietly. He enjoyed watching Castiel sleep, a simple pleasure Dean had taken for granted all of his human life, but Castiel he was just learning of the art.

"Dean," Castiel mumbled into the pillow. "It is not nice to stare."

"Consider it payback for all the times you've woke me up by staring at me with those looming eyes of yours," Dean hit Castiel with a pillow on the square center of his back. "C'mon Cas, up and at em."

"Mhmm…" Castiel groaned and pulled the pillow over his head.

"Cas I swear to God." Dean rolled his eyes and seized the ex-angel by his ankles and pulled. Castiel gripped the sheets and dug his fingers into the mattress in protest but to no avail. Dean managed to drag Castiel out of bed.

"Morning sunshine." Dean smirked.

"Bite me." Castiel grumbled and rubbed his eyes, he was now sitting up on the cold floor in the pajamas Dean had designated for his use.

"Gladly princess," Dean hoisted him off the ground to his feet and pressed clothes to his chest. "Get dressed, become presentable and meet us in the living room. We're gonna do it tonight."

Castiel didn't reply. He felt dizzy almost, sleeping peacefully, eating readily available food; finally feeling safe. It was something Castiel didn't know if he wanted to give up just yet. He was so used to being a soldier already, but this time it was different. The playing field would be leveled and he'd be in his own domain once again, but he'd be powerless. He didn't know if he could even protect the people around him, the people he cared about most, much less himself.

"Dean," Castiel said with a heavy sigh, Dean who had started to leave the room turned back around to face Castiel. "I have concerns about this excursion into Heaven."

"Don't we all Cas?" Dean chuckled.

"I mean I have serious concerns," Castiel gave the hunter a stone cold look. "Dean, I must explain this ordeal in a simple way. When we get into Heaven, you and Sam are in my domain, my home. Human rules don't apply. Metatron will throw anything and everything at us to keep us away. The fight will be hard."

"Cas," Dean replied. "We've fought the good fight many times before, Metatron he can throw fire and ice at us, but we'll show him he's wrong about all of us and we'll fight back with all we've got."

"What if I can't protect you Dean?" Castiel said, the words coming out more as a plea than a statement.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Dean swallowed hard and walked away to give Castiel some personal space to change.

That didn't ease Castiel's worries at all.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Sam, Gabriel, Balthazar, Lucifer, Dean, and Castiel all gathered in the living room to contemplate the options they had. Dean tapped his foot nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. He was just a bit concerned about what was to come. Heaven was supposed to be a peaceful place, but Dean just felt unbelievably uneasy.

"This process we're going to undertake, I'm not going to lie its dangerous." Balthazar explained. "But the end results? They'll be most rewarding."

"I can take Sam up," Gabriel commented. "We all will only have enough power to carry one human each. Balthazar you'll have to take Dean, Lucifer you take Castiel up his entry should be of ease."

Lucifer nodded and touched his hand to Castiel's forehead. The pair disappeared in an array of light. Dean looked around stealthily half expecting them to pop up like the ninjas angels were, but it was silent after their departure.

"Come Dean." Balthazar touched Dean's forehead and Dean felt himself being lifted off the ground and shooting into the sky. Sam and Gabriel soon followed in suit.

-8-8-8-8-8-

The first thing Dean saw was an incredibly overwhelming flash of light. The second thing he saw was Castiel standing next to him and looking around sadly. Dean felt horrible; here Castiel was in his home once again after being recently thrown out of it. Sam and Gabriel were looking over at Balthazar and Lucifer who stood before the group in disdain.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Castiel asked his brothers.

"We may have undercompensated our abilities upon re-entering Heaven." Lucifer said.

"Which means?" Sam asked.

"We're walking from here Sasquatch." Gabriel replied.

"Wait hold on a second," Dean's look turned from peace to rage. "You mean we gotta freakin walk to Megadick?!"

"We must pass through the Seven Realms of Heaven to reach the epicenter where Metatron has hidden himself." Balthazar said. "It will take awhile, but it is highly possible. The Realms will do anything to eject us, but if we pass through unharmed we have high chances of stopping Metatron and reversing this whole fiasco."

"What do you mean if?" Dean exclaimed throwing his arms up into the air.

"Have a little faith Dean." Castiel said still looking around as if he'd just lost a dear friend.

Dean was about to snap, but he decided against it. He turned to his left and looked around. There were apple trees surrounding him. Their trunks had intricate spiral designs carved into them; their blossoms were pink and let out a sweet aroma that couldn't be described as anything but a potential drug. Dean squinted and saw a black colt in the distance running and whinnying. Eventually though it disappeared into a black mist and was nowhere to be seen. Sam seemed to be in complete awe too.

"Welcome to Avalon," Balthazar smiled. "Isle of Apples and Land of Truth and Desire."

-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean couldn't tell the time in Avalon, the first Realm of Heaven, but he knew it was probably morning down on earth. The group had set up camp on the far corner of the Isle burning a clean celestial fire since they could not use any of the wood from the apple trees or their limbs. Dean sat away from the circle of comrades under one of the trees and stared up at the sky.

Avalon had its own sky and atmosphere so it felt like another world. Dean reached up to the branches and plucked a ripe red apple from above. He bit into it and savored the flavor. It was sweet with a hint of tanginess at the end. It was unlike anything he'd ever tasted before. Dean felt his senses dulling rapidly. He was in an almost dream-like state.

Dean looked in front of him and suddenly Castiel was there. He was dressed in his trench coat and former clothes before he fell. He stared like a predator at Dean, but not threatening more like he wanted to chase after Dean and hold him not eat him up like prey. Castiel moved fast, but calmly and he cupped Dean's cheek. Dean smiled bright and stared into his ocean blue eyes. Castiel smiled slightly and suddenly his lips were pressed firmly against Dean's. It was one graceful motion like he was underwater and swimming through the air. Dean breathed in the scent that was purely Castiel and let out a shaky breath.

"Cas…" Dean whispered.

"Sssh." Castiel instructed and climbed on top of Dean's lap, kissing up every inch of his neck then capturing his swollen lust filled lips once again. Dean touched Castiel's waist and gripped his hips firmly. Dean's fingers kneaded into Castiel's thighs with every kiss he placed upon his mouth and Dean closed his eyes in bliss. IT was as if they were alone in their own void, their own world. Nothing existed but the lust between them.

A warm breeze blew and all Dean felt was the weight of the ex-angel above him before all went dark.

-8-8-8-8-8-

"Dean…" Dean felt his shoulder being shaken and he awoke. The sky was light and the stars had disappeared and he felt the warm breeze once again. The leaves swayed back and forth on the tree branches and Dean's throat felt dry.

"Dean?" Castiel asked. "We have to move on."

"Oh uh," Dean stammered, standing and wiping the dirt off his backside. "Sure Cas."

Dean stared at the ex-angel as he walked back over to the rest of the group and talked amongst them. It had all felt so real, but it had been nothing more than dream.

**Read and Reviews are amazing! :D**

**A/N: I was inspired by the song Avalon by Roxy Music in this chapter. Just thought I'd share that info in the writing process. **

**So? It was all Destiel apple induced dream…I'm sorry guys xD I'm sure ya'll are mad at me *ducks and prepares for the flaming torches and pitchforks***

**Will they get through the other 6 Realms?**

**And will they stop Metatron once and for all?**

**More to come soon guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Decided to include my OC angels in this. Do hope you enjoy meeting all of them for the first time if you haven't read another story of mine with them in it. If you have I hope you enjoy them in this story! **

**This story is now dedicated to: 26 and Sakura no Negai thanks for all the reviews and PM's guys! :D**

Chapter 10

The long dirt road was monotonous and seemingly never-ending. Dean blew air out of his cheeks in frustration. Day had bled into night once again and time was impossible to keep track of. Balthazar, Lucifer, and Gabriel walked ahead of the group silently and deep in thought. Castiel was ahead of Dean and Sam; he hadn't really said a word since they'd left the first Realm. Dean was used to Castiel being quiet, but this time it was unnerving.

"You're thinking too hard Dean." Sam chuckled.

"Don't I always?" Dean smirked and looked away from Sam and down at his feet as they moved forward. He hated the "chick flick" moments Sam tried to create.

"Does it have anything to do with a certain black haired angel of yours?" Sam asked lowering his voice so Castiel didn't hear.

"First of all Sammy he's not mine," Dean stopped and grabbed his brother by the shoulder looking him dead in the eyes with all seriousness. "And second of all, does that dorky smile of yours have anything to do with a certain golden haired archangel of yours?"

"He's not…" Sam stopped himself.

"Exactly. I rest my case." Dean let his shoulder go and started walking again. "Now leave it alone."

Sam rolled his eyes and continued after his brother and their heavenly guides. Soon they stopped and the lifeless void of white that had surrounded them before broke into color and definition. Figures were whole and not a mist. Dean and Sam could make out a slab of concrete with signs on a post and a glass box where one would stand if it was raining. In front of all that were railroad tracks and next to them were lines upon lines of people.

"This is the second Realm," Lucifer proclaimed. "The Soul Train."

"You guys got a habit of naming everything up here after a song?" Dean questioned.

"Many singers are in fact Prophets or fallen angels," Castiel explained. "They sing about visions they've had or places in Heaven and Hell, I'm surprised you don't know this Dean?"

"Forgive me for not being up on the lingo of the God squad." Dean scoffed.

Sam snickered and Gabriel broke into a smile, the first he'd mustered since they'd entered Heaven which sent a flood relief through Sam. Sam had yet to talk to Gabriel about what they'd shared with each other during the Soul Exchange, but something held him back. Gabriel had done everything imaginable to the Winchesters and made their lives Hell for a short period of time, but Sam had always forgiven him. Why? Because Gabriel had had good intentions the entire time. He'd shown Sam about the pain that would come after he'd tried to save Dean from his descent into Hell. He'd showed both brothers that playing their roles had been the only way to stop the apocalypse and most of all he'd shown Sam that somebody, even though Sam had never felt like it, somebody had in fact cared about him. For those reasons and more Sam held his tongue. He needed to be sure Gabriel was ready to talk before he even brought up what he'd seen.

"Hey uh…what's with the lines of people?" Dean asked pointing to the sorrowful faces of the men, women, and children waiting in an orderly line beside the tracks.

"They're waiting for the Soul Train," Gabriel explained. "It's the train that will take them to the next Realm, which means when it arrives if it arrives, we need to be on it."

"If?" Dean asked skeptical that the angels had even led the brothers to the right place. Dean hadn't trusted a word Lucifer said since they'd retrieved him and Balthazar, but Balthazar's intentions still remained a mystery. A lot of, scratch that almost all of, the angels wanted Dean and Castiel dead. Why were these three: Balthazar, Lucifer and Gabriel? How were they to be trusted?

Gabriel didn't reply to Dean he simply strutted off and tapped a man in the line on the shoulder. A few words were exchanged and the man stepped aside offering Gabriel a passage through the group of people. Gabriel nodded at Balthazar and the others to follow him. The group followed, quietly padding across the dirt and through the crowds of people waiting in line. Many of them leered at the brothers, Dean paid them no mind. Sam swallowed hard, but kept walking by Dean's side. Castiel held his head high as the crowd threw him dirty looks and yelled various profanities. Balthazar and Lucifer walked through with ease guiding Castiel away from the on-lookers, but when Dean and Sam arrived to the opening in the floodgates the people in the lines suddenly shuffled back into formation not allowing them passage through.

"Woah hold up," Dean exclaimed. "We're with them!"

He pointed to the three angels and the one ex-angel across from them who were making their way to the front of the line. Castiel looked back and waited a moment before Gabriel pulled him along.

"No dice buddy," a voice was heard and Dean turned to face a man in uniform, an angel unaffected by Metatron's spell no doubt since he was in a lower level of Heaven. "Back of the line."

"Listen dude," Dean gritted his teeth in anger. "I didn't come this far to be told I can't get any further, my buddy Cas? You see him over there? Me and him we're trying to get into Heaven just like the rest of these folks, but unlike them we got a different agenda. We're not here to stay. We came to help. Now I don't know if any you lower level winged dicks got the memo, but the rest of the your kind? They were kicked out of Heaven by Megadick up in the epicenter and if you don't let us skip this line and get on that train Heaven may never get back to normal you dig? So let us through!"

"I had sensed an abnormal absence in Heavenly power," the conductor angel's face radiated no emotion, but Dean could see him mulling it all over. "Fine, you are permitted to cut. Be warned Dean Winchester, Righteous Man I am watching you. One slip up and you will see the side of me that is not so kind. You and Sam Winchester may pass now."

He stepped aside pushing the people in line away to make room and Dean and Sam passed through the opening. Dean felt the conductor angel's eyes on him as he and Sam hurried to catch up to Castiel and the others who were already to the front of the line. Dean hurriedly walked over to Castiel and told him of the conductor angel who'd mysteriously appeared and told them they couldn't pass.

"What did he look like, his vessel I mean?" Castiel asked concerned as to who the angel was.

"Black hair like you, mousy brown eyes, cold expression," Dean described the angel. "He definitely seemed like the type that would be voted "Most Likely to Be A Graveyard Attendant."

"That is Anorath," Castiel sighed. "He is a member of the Distinguished Angel Council."

"Distinguished Angel Council?" Dean asked a bit confused.

"The Distinguished Angel Council is located in the center of Heaven, they're a group of angels that oversee Heaven and make sure it is orderly. They also head the process of letting worthy souls into Heaven and punishing angels who've committed treason and sin."

"Sounds like a fun group." Dean scoffed.

"They are the most respected angels in all the Garrisons and Heaven Dean," Castiel glared. "If Anorath is directing the lines at the Soul Train something is seriously wrong. All angels should've been thrown out of Heaven when Metatron conducted his spell. What would he want with members of the Angel Council if he wanted ALL angels out of Heaven?"

"I dunno Cas," Dean sighed. "All I do know is we need to be the next ones on that train when it gets here if we want any chances of kicking Metatron's ass."

"Agreed." Castiel nodded and looked over to the other members of his posse who had sat down and settled themselves whilst waiting for the Soul Train. "I am going to talk to Anorath, you stay with the others."

"Cas," Dean placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder and stopped him. "A lot of angels want your head on a spike, just be careful ok?"

"I promise Dean." Castiel replied and walked back down the excruciatingly long and growing line of people towards Anorath.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

It felt like they had been waiting for years. The train still hadn't come and Dean and the others had grown quite impatient. Some of the people in the lines had sat down, building little tents as the chilly night air had settled in. One man was even playing the harmonica as a woman leaned on his shoulder, smiling and looking up at him. Children played together and adults in line sat and talked. Dean looked over at Sam and Gabriel who were huddled together against the wall of the glass on the shelter. Sam's head was nestled comfortably on Gabriel's shoulder and Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam's hair as he slept. Dean envied his brother, but he was glad at least even for a moment Sam was happy.

"It's strange isn't it?" Balthazar spoke up and Dean turned his attention to the angel who stared down the tracks in anticipation. Lucifer was sleeping, even though he didn't need to, in the glass shelter for protection from the rain. "Finding love in the most curious of places. You'd know Winchester."

"I'd rather not talk about it," Dean replied tossing a rock near his foot onto the tracks and it echoed sadly against the rusted weed infested metal. "I told you before he's not going to say anything so I won't either. How much longer till this train gets here?"

"I don't know that is what's concerning me," Balthazar now looked worried. "Normally the trains run fast, transporting millions of souls a minute, but it's as if these people have been waiting here forever."

"So you don't know." Dean said.

"All I know is this," Balthazar said, looking Dean in the eyes. "I have faith it will come soon."

"Maybe that's not enough this time." Dean glared.

"Faith is always enough," Balthazar said, careful not to raise his voice and disturb their sleeping friends. "Faith and love Righteous Man, they are always enough. With them, you can do anything. I take back what I said before I am not worried the train will not come for us, I am worried it will not stay long enough to take all these people and that if we fail…if we fail the rest of them will be waiting for a train that will never come."

Balthazar gave Dean an empty look and Dean stared thoughtfully at his comrade. Dean's look went from saddened to determined in a mere second.

"Well," he said. "We'll just have to make sure we don't fail then."

He smiled and Balthazar found himself smiling back.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Castiel had pushed his way through the hordes of people who were now sitting down and tired. When he reached Anorath though, the angel was in no mood to talk. It had taken Castiel quite a bit of time to even get him to say a word.

"What are you doing here brother?" Anorath asked with a heavy sigh.

"I'm here to restore what I've damaged." Castiel replied. "Consider it my penance oh great one."

"Do not call me that," Anorath said. "When Metatron stripped us of our wings he stripped me of my title as well, I am no more powerful than you now."

"I should say not," Castiel replied. "You are a conductor now."

"Look Castiel," Anorath paced up and down the line inspecting the potential passengers. "I've been stuck in this Realm since the fall, I saw our brothers and sister descending to earth but not me, I got stuck halfway down. Metatron trapped me here and if I knew why I'd tell you. My guess is he trapped the other members of the Council as well all in different Realms. You've gotten stuck at the second Realm and you expect me to believe that you, the fallen archangel Lucifer which I don't even begin to fathom how he got back up into Heaven in the first place, Balthazar and Gabriel the traitors, and two lowly humans can save our home?"

"What happened to faith?" Castiel questioned his once superior and that made Anorath stop in place and turn around. "What happened to being a warrior and fighting for a cause Anorath? That's what Father created us for and are we just going to abandon that creed now? Think about it my brother."

Castiel turned to leave Anorath with his thoughts.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean heard the train's horn in the distance and jumped up as did the others from their sleep. He and their group were the first ones on the platform, but the people in the lines heard it too and were starting to stand and awake.

"Cas!" Dean yelled over the shouts of joy. Castiel soon pushed through the group of people who had begun to crowd onto the concrete and panted.

"I ran as fast as I could when I heard the whistle," Castiel said. "I'm here Dean don't worry."

Dean nodded and turned to Balthazar for instruction as did everyone else. The train whizzed past him from behind, blowing the hair on everyone's head every which way.

"When the doors open," Balthazar yelled over the noise. "Get on as fast as you can!"

Everyone nodded and as the train slowed down it finally came to a halt and opened its doors. Team Free Will hurried aboard as hordes upon hordes of crying people crowded onto the vehicle. The doors begun to close just Dean, the last member of Team Free Will to get on the train, climbed aboard. He suddenly felt a tug on his jacket and the train's engine started up.

"Please!" a woman cried from behind him and Dean spun around. "Please! I know I can't go but please take my daughter with you! Take her soul to Heaven!"

She pushed a little twelve year old girl into Dean's arms with tears streaming down her face and the doors shut shortly after. Dean stumbled into the train car, the girl gripping tightly to his shirt.

"_Shit…" _he thought.

"Hey it's ok," Dean tried his best to keep a level head. He spotted the members of his group all seated together and saving a space for Dean. "It's ok, you're safe. What's your name?"

The twelve year old girl sniffled and wiped her runny nose. She had been crying hard. She had dark brown wavy hair, green eyes and a mess of freckles on her cheeks. She was petite and wore a t-shirt with Speedy Gonzalez printed on it, torn blue jeans and red Converse like Gabriel's. She looked up at Dean with innocent, scared eyes.

"M-My name's Holly." She croaked.

"It'll be ok Holly," Dean reassured her. "My name is Dean and I'm here to save Heaven."

**Read and Reviews are very extremely appreciated and encouraged! -hint hint- ;D jk you don't HAVE to review but it's nice when you all do!**

**So Team Free Will has a new tagalong Holly. What do ya'll think of her?**

**And Anorath? If one member of the Angel Council is still in Heaven does that mean ALL of them are?**

**They made it past the second Realm but five more await then Metatron? **

**Stayed tuned more to come very soon ya'll!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Dedication is also to VioletErin26 I don't know why it didn't include your full username I apologize.**

Chapter 11

Dean could cross patience off his list, which was something he was in short supply of. Most of the spirits on the Soul Train were asleep or talking softly amongst each other. The electric lights above them were shining a yellow glow upon their features and making them seem even deader. Dean sat across from Sam and Gabriel and Holly who was lying down on the seat and sleeping as well, her head in Gabriel's lap. Gabriel smiled and carded his fingers gently through the girl's hair.

"I've got a way with kids," Gabriel said to Dean. "Believe it or not Dean-o kids actually like me."

"Course they do you pull candy out your ass," Dean chuckled. "Who doesn't love that?"

Sam laughed and Holly stirred, turning over and burying her face into Gabriel's chest. Gabriel sighed and rubbed her back.

"Spirits on the Soul Train and in Heaven for that matter, don't dream," Gabriel explained. "It's often hard for them to even sleep sometimes."

Holly tossed and turned for a moment before thrashing and awakening in a cold sweat. She panted and grabbed at the air around Dean's jacket. He leaned forward, getting down on his hands and knees and smoothed her hair back.

"What is it kiddo?" Dean asked, trying to retain most of his masculinity, but he couldn't help but allow himself to go soft in front a child. "You're ok."

"Dean…" Holly grabbed onto the folds in his shirt and gripped tight, pressing her face into his stomach. Dean pulled her closer and hugged her. He rocked her back and forth.

"You listen to me Holly," Dean looked down at her and she looked up into his eyes hers were red and raw from crying. "I'm gonna get you to Heaven you hear me? Then once I fix Heaven? Your mom she's gonna be right up there with yah you hear me sister?"

"Y-Yes Dean," Holly nodded and wiped her nose on her arm. "I'm just…"

"Just what?" Dean asked, lowering his voice to a whisper. He ruffled her hair multiple times and smiled.

"Scared." Holly admitted her voice shaky.

"You know what Holly," Dean smiled a little brighter. "I'm scared too. Heck I'm terrified."

"B-But you're so brave." Holly said.

"You can be the bravest person alive and you can still be terrified," Dean explained. "But what makes you brave is how you react in the face of danger. If you run, you're letting that fear get to you, but if you stand up and give it all you've got and fight? Well then you're brave. I wanna see you be brave Holly. No matter what happens, know that I'm going to be right behind you, but if the time comes you can be brave. For me, for your mom, and for my team here? Can you do that?"

"I-I think so." Holly replied.

"Good." Dean patted her on the shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Now try to get some sleep ok?"

She nodded and snuggled, bony elbows and all, into Dean earning a surprised look from him. He didn't protest though, he even wrapped his jacket around her to keep her warm.

"He'd make a good dad." Gabriel whispered to Sam with a smirk.

"You're serious?" Sam chuckled.

"Yes I'm serious," Gabriel replied. "He has that appeal about him; he treats kids like equals to him not below him. I did always like that about him."

"Yeah," Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Dean would be a good dad."

Dean, unaware of the conversation about him taking place smiled down at a sleeping Holly once more and huddled up to her. He closed his own eyes and let sleep overtake him as the train sped on through the night.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

They were all awoken by an abrupt stop and the train jerking them forward and almost out of their seats. Dean jerked awake and held Holly close as she nervously shook. Gabriel, Balthazar, and Lucifer jumped up and stared towards the doors.

"We have to move fast," Balthazar explained. "If we don't exit in time we'll be stuck on the train and we'll certainly be destroyed."

"Destroyed!" Holly cried out.

"Your soul and the Winchester's will cease to exist," Balthazar turned to Dean. "Essentially you and Sam will die and Holly will never make it."

"Then you better get a move on pretty boy because a line is forming." Dean said, motioning to the doorway and the crowd of people in their car that were waiting quite impatiently to get out. Balthazar motioned for everyone to follow him and they quickly earned their places in the crowd.

"When the doors open," Balthazar instructed. "Push like no tomorrow, anyone human, soul, or angel left behind? They'll surely be incinerated."

Dean gulped as he held onto Holly's hand tightly. He didn't want to leave her behind; at least it guaranteed they wouldn't be separated.

"Hold on to me and don't let go." Dean told her and she nodded, still frightened.

Castiel came up beside Dean and gave him a determined look which Dean returned. He and his friends had come too far to be knocked out of the game this early.

"On three Cas," Dean said as the doors begun to open. "One, two, three!"

He and Castiel pushed hard and with all their might. Sam and Gabriel were the first two off the train and were helping others off. Lucifer and Balthazar exited next and called for the remainder of their group. Castiel had a firm grip on Dean's left hand and Holly on his right. Their human chain was able to push through the rest of the stragglers and out the door, but not before one minor setback.

"Please no don't let me get stuck!" a little girl grabbed Holly's coat and wouldn't let go preventing any of them from moving. Dean and Castiel yelled at Holly to pull away, but Holly was paralyzed with fear. Dean finally had to rip the little girl's hand loose and yank Holly away from the closing doors. The remainder of the passengers pounded on the windows and cried. Holly started to turn around and she caught eyes with the little girl who was practically weeping. Dean grabbed Holly and pulled her to his chest before the train car's innards burst into flames engulfing the souls within.

Dean held Holly close until the train pulled away and out of sight. He let her go when he was sure it was gone and Holly was weeping herself.

"Hey you're ok," Dean cupped her cheek. "You're ok Holly, you're good, and you're here. It's ok."

"T-The g-girl…" Holly hiccupped.

"She's gone…" Dean sighed. "I'm sorry kid."

Holly cried for a few minutes and Dean held her. He knew what it was like to cry that hard and didn't want to rush her, but they had to get moving if they ever were going to reach Metatron.

"You're ok," Dean took her hand and guided her away from the train tracks towards the others who had been waiting patiently. "Where are we now?"

"If I'm correct," Balthazar said. "We're in the third Realm now, The Angelhound Realm."

"Angelhound?" Dean asked. "Wait a second you don't mean like…?"

"The angelic equivalent of Hellhounds?" Gabriel said. "You bet your sweet ass. Vicious suckers they are and they ain't little either."

"They're just dead dogs aren't they?" Sam asked. "How hard could that be?"

"Angelhounds are trained to fight with the warriors of Heaven Sam," Lucifer explained. "They're vicious and they show no mercy to anyone in their lands or that is a potential threat in their eyes. Their job is to kill. All in all we have to be careful. This is their turf."

The others nodded nervously and followed the fallen archangel away from the concrete platform.

"And now the fun begins." Lucifer sighed; Dean heard a hint of sarcasm in the archangel's voice. Dean knew something was off when he heard…absolutely nothing. It was silent. That unnerved him in a way he couldn't explain.

The people who had escaped the Soul Train looked around at one another and shrugged before a few brave souls walked off the platform and onto the long dead grass. The air was cold and one of the men shivered. Suddenly, there was a flash of fur and the man was knocked to the ground, a giant Angelhound looming over him with bright yellow eyes, baring its teeth and growling. The dog had a red collar around its neck and at the end were dog tags in the shape of angel's wings. The dog growled loudly and opened its fierce jaws bringing them down and closing them around the man's neck before he dissipated into thin air.

Dean swallowed hard, afraid to even move.

"So?" Sam chuckled nervously. "What do we do now?"

"Now," Balthazar explained suddenly taking off with Lucifer and Gabriel in tow. "We run!"

The other people from the Soul Train took off in various directions as well as more and more dogs appeared out of seemingly nowhere. They snarled and grabbed various souls in their big drool covered jaws, biting down hard and crushing them as they cried out. Dean and Holly ran fast, Castiel right beside them occasionally looking back at the danger hot on their tails.

Balthazar ran ahead and looked behind them as pack of Angelhounds had closed in and was running after their kill. Dean could feel their hot breath on the back of his neck, he tripped a few times but managed to keep his footing and continue running.

"Titan?" Balthazar questioned as he looked upon one of the dogs, his dog in particular. "Titan!"

The dog, Titan, stopped for a few moments and hesitated before going right back into killing mode and charging once again at Team Free Will.

"He's not listening to me!" Balthazar cried out to Lucifer.

"That old mutt of yours never listened anyways," Lucifer laughed a bit as they sprinted. "This remind you of the good times?"

"Yeah," Balthazar sprinted faster. "But only for about a minute!"

"D-Dean…I can't run any more…" Holly suddenly collapsed, they'd managed to stay away from the dogs but in mere moment's she'd be chow. Dean spun around and stopped, trying to get her to her feet and Castiel stopped to wait for him. The Angelhound, Titan, stopped in front of Dean and snarled fiercely and stared him down like a piece of meat.

"Cas…" Dean said. "Take Holly and go!"

"Dean! I'm not leaving you alone!" Castiel yelled.

"Cas this is no time to argue take Holly and go that's an order!" Dean exclaimed, passing the girl on to Castiel who gladly accepted her into his arms. Dean smirked and extended his arms as if he wanted a hug. "Come and get me you ugly son of a bitch!"

Dean took off running after Castiel and Holly who'd managed to catch up with the others. Dean didn't dare look back, but suddenly he felt a sharp pain shoot through his ankle and he cried out, falling to the ground. He looked up to see that the Angelhound had bitten his ankle and also shifted to the size of a humanly normal large dog. It growled loudly in Dean's ear and Dean felt his vision begin to fade in and out.

Dean felt dizzy and shaky all of a sudden and his eyes wanted to shut and he wanted to sleep. He felt cold and feverish and he shivered hard. The last thing he heard before he passed out was the sound of many footsteps running towards him and Balthazar shouting before the whole world around him went blank.

**Read and Reviews are amazaballs and I hope ya'll do review! :D**

**So? CLIFFY! DUN! DUN! DUN! Will Dean be ok?!**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**More to come soon folks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"_He's fading fast!" _Sam's voice was unattached to any breathing body it was just there. Dean could hear him, but he somehow couldn't bring himself to wake up. He felt fire coursing through his body and even though he was in a practical state of paralysis he shook.

"_Angelhounds have venom in their bites, venom designed to kill. We have to act fast if we want to have any chances of saving him." _Dean heard Balthazar say. He felt his body being moved and he felt a new kind of warmth

"_Put him down on the blankets," _A voice unfamiliar to Dean instructed and Dean felt the warm cloth underneath him. _"Oh Father this looks bad." _

_ "Can you fix him?" _Dean heard Castiel exclaim in rage and fear.

"_I will try my best…" _the voice replied. Dean felt a pinprick in his arm and then once again all was black.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean cracked his eyes open and groaned a little. He heard a crackle from the flames in the fire near him and he shivered. He looked down at his ankle, now bandaged but still throbbing in pain. He felt his stomach turn and he shifted more towards the warmth.

He then felt a hand running through his hair.

He jumped a little and looked over at the figure lying down with him.

"Sssh." Castiel whispered and attempted to ease Dean back onto his side. Dean whimpered in pain and shifted again. He felt a wave of nausea pass through him and flip his stomach back over. He paled and sweated profusely before shooting up from where he lay and heaving once, twice, three times before anything came up. It was mostly bile and water, but it still hurt coming up none the less.

"C-Cas…" Dean cried out and reached from the ex-angel's arm which Castiel generous leant to Dean to balance. Dean shook as he heaved and his shoulders and back convulsed with each shaky breath.

"You're alright Dean." Castiel rubbed the small of the hunter's back and held him steady. "Breathe. I know you are in pain and you feel sick."

"M-Made a mess…." Dean blabbered and collapsed back into the clean part of the blankets. He watched quietly as Castiel shed the soiled blankets and threw them to the far corner of what appeared to be a cave, at least that's what it looked like to Dean as to any hints of where they'd taken refuge. Castiel came back over and lay down once again next to the chilled man.

"I know you did Dean," Castiel's fingers carded through Dean's grimy hair. His eyes were filled with worry, no other emotion. His palm grazed Dean's burning forehead and Castiel sighed. "You are very ill Dean, the antidote for the Angelhound venom was injected into you, but he said we had to wait."

"Who is he…?" Dean rasped out, coughing a bit and shaking with pain.

"Do not worry about it right now Dean," Castiel smoothed Dean's hair back away from his feverish forehead. "He is a friend, an old one of Lucifer's actually. He can help."

"Hard to believe Luci ever had any friends." Dean chuckled; he was a bit slap happy at the moment.

"He had many friends," Castiel lay, back facing the warmth of the fire and eyes locked on Dean's. "He was in fact highly respected. I do not remember much, I was merely a fledgling when he fell."

"You were a little baby Cas," Dean touched Castiel's nose in a playful manner. "What did yah have a little baby trench coat to go with yah?"

"No Dean," Castiel chuckled and gently removed Dean's fingers from his nose, laying them down beside him. "I did not. I did not even have a proper vessel then."

"You must've been a little pain in the ass," Dean snorted, his mind clouded. "Never doing what you were told."

"That makes two of us Dean," Castiel chuckled and scooted closer to the shivering hunter, pulling the blankets up around the both of them. He gave more of them to Dean though. He used his own body heat to warm the man. "Get some rest. I will be here when you wake."

"Can't tell me what to do…" Dean slurred before his eyelids became heavy and he soon fell asleep once again.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_"Take your brother and run outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Go now Dean!" _

_ "Saving people, hunting things, the family business…"_

_ "You must have me confused with the other angel? You know the one in the dirty trench coat who's in love with you?"_

_ "I'd rather have you, cursed or not."_

_ "Dean…"_

_ "Dean…"_

_ "Dean!"_

Dean awoke with a start. He was covered in sweat, but his fever had broken sometime overnight. He sat up as fast as he could and cursed in pain. He grabbed for his ankle which was still bandaged, but they had been changed since the night before. Dean unwrapped the bandages a bit and looked at the wound. It was on the mend, but it was clear it had once been infected and it was swollen and throbbing. Dean wrapped up his ankle once again and rubbed his eyes.

The fire from last night surely had existed because there were simmering, blackened pieces of wood to prove it, but the flames had long since died out. Dean saw light breaking through the entrance to the cave and he blinked a few times, shielding his eyes. At least in this Realm it was easy to tell what time of day it was. Dean looked around. The cave was pretty big in size and not too drafty or dingy. There were a few cobwebs give or take, but all in all it was very well kept. Dean suddenly felt a warm wet object pooling between his fingers. He looked over to see a Labrador sized silver haired mutt with a red collar. His features resembled that of a wolves'. At the front of the collar where the ID tags went was a pendant in the shape of an angel's wings. The dog's eyes were an eerie shade of yellow.

It was the dog that had bitten Dean.

"Get the hell out of here you mangy ass mutt!" Dean exclaimed, jumping back and away from the dog that had been currently licking his fingers. The Angelhound cowered and backed away behaving like a regular dog, even so that didn't put Dean at ease.

Castiel and Balthazar walked into the cave dressed and looking much better than they had the night before. Castiel wore a small smile on his face and Balthazar called the Angelhound over to his side and petted behind its ear.

"I do apologize for Titan's behavior last night," Balthazar said, Titan looked up towards his master and then back to Dean his eyes flashing completely white then back to their normal yellow. "I have been dead awhile I lost my control over him. Luckily I was able to regain it before he killed you."

"Yeah lucky you." Dean scoffed at the hound and Titan whined.

"The others we had to fight off, some died," Castiel explained. "Holly is safe."

"What about Sam?" Dean asked. He was worried now.

"He is with Gabriel," Balthazar said. "Gabriel's wing was bitten in the fight when he exposed it, it's one of his top two wings so he was greatly injured but he will live. He's resting and Sam is watching over him. Holly is with them in another nearby cave."

"Who brought us here?" Dean asked.

"Get up and if you can walk follow us," Balthazar instructed as he and Titan turned towards the entrance and started to leave. "You can thank the angel who saved us personally."

Dean shakily stood up and Castiel helped him to his feet. Dean gave Castiel a once over. The ex-angel sure cleaned up good. He looked different in his human outfit of jeans, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt, but Dean decided that it didn't look half bad on Castiel. It made him appear more humanly, more rugged, and more handsome.

Dean shook off his thoughts and looked down at Castiel's arm. There was a definite scratch mark from claws. Castiel looked to where Dean was staring and then up at Dean.

"That?" he said. "That was from fighting off the Angelhounds. I am fine Dean I promise. I was treated as well."

"Good," Dean nodded and took a few slow steps forward. He stumbled a bit, but eventually he worked out a system of limping and leaning on Castiel that seemed to work pretty well. "Can't lose yah man. You know that."

"I know Dean, believe me I know." Castiel nodded and helped the hunter out of the cave and into the light of day. Dean looked around at the surrounding woods. It was quiet except for the murmur of the familiar voices of Balthazar and Lucifer and the unnamed voice Dean had heard earlier. There were two caves, both equal in size and width on the outskirts of the forest surrounding them and the fallen leaves crunched under Dean's boots as we limped forward. He looked upon the newest mug he saw and matched the voice with the one he'd heard the night before.

At least he could put a name to a face now. The voice belonged to a lanky white man with shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes like Castiel's. He wore an old faded t-shirt and jeans and over the t-shirt he wore a track jacket. He laughed and revealed a set of perfectly white teeth, one of which was crooked ever so slightly. The group stopped laughing as Dean and Castiel approached and they turned towards them.

"So," the blonde haired man said. "You're awake? Good. That means you're not dead."

"Twelve points to Captain Obvious for those kind words of wisdom." Dean muttered and managed to stay standing on his own.

"I can live without sarcasm," the blonde chuckled. "I did just save your life."

"That was you." Dean nodded. "Cas told me someone bailed our asses out."

"More like saved your bacon." Balthazar said still scratching behind Titan's ear as the Angelhound panted in appreciation of the attention.

"Anyways thanks I guess," Dean cleared his throat. "And you said your name was?"

"Didn't." the blonde uncrossed his arms and stepped forward, shaking Dean's hand then standing proudly before him. "I'm Cathalsis, former member of the Distinguished Angel Council."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean, Castiel, and Cathalsis sat around another fire Cathalsis had made and was currently smoking meat over. He'd offered some to Castiel and Dean to which both had accepted with huge thanks. Dean ate hungrily and a bit sloppily. He was starving. Castiel was more proper when he ate, something Dean also secretly found to be cute.

"I and all the other members of the Distinguished Angel Council were pushed aside when Metatron took over," Cathalsis explained. "When he performed his spell he cast all the others down, but he told us that he had a much stricter punishment for us. He said he couldn't afford to have us down on earth with the others because we were their authority in Heaven. He didn't need us forming some sort of A-Team against him so he trapped one of us in each Realm. I got trapped in the third Realm bless my luck."

Dean and Castiel could sense the sarcasm in his voice. Dean had been wrong about one thing, not all of the angels were dicks. Castiel and Cathalsis proved that. Cathalsis had been nothing but generous since they'd unexpectedly arrived and he made a damn good roast too.

"I've been trying to help souls pass through these lands, but without much luck." Cathalsis said. "Normally the Angelhounds aren't this enticed to hunt or to kill. I mean Metatron did change all of the dynamics of Heaven as we know it, but I had hoped his power wouldn't be able to reach the lower Realms."

"Any word from upstairs?" Dean asked. "You know about his plans?"

"Not a peep," Cathalsis shook his head. "It's been quiet ever since the fall. My guess is he's planning something big. I had an assistant who had been feeding me intel, but he was killed by a rogue Angelhound so I have no word on anything yet."

"We'll figure it out as we go I suppose." Dean sighed and looked over at Castiel who had just finished his food. Dean patted his shoulder and smiled. "I'm gonna take a leak Cas, don't wander off and see if Sammy's ok alright? Your brother too?"

"Yes Dean I will." Castiel nodded and Dean went off towards the forest.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sam sat across from Gabriel who was sleeping and sprawled out on his side. His wings were exposed, something Sam had been in utter awe of when it had first happened fighting the hounds. He looked peaceful, but Sam knew it was only because of the pain medicine. Gabriel would be in some serious pain when it wore off. The Angelhound he'd been fighting off had taken a chunk out of his wing leaving him flightless and in severe pain. Sam had remembered the screech he'd let out and even now as he looked down at his clothes stained with Gabriel's blood did he remember how bad the injury he'd sustained actually was.

"It's not polite to stare Sasquatch." Gabriel smirked and opened one eye.

"Can't help it," Sam gulped. "I mean your…wings."

"Beautiful aren't they?" Gabriel flapped the uninjured ones and drew a little breeze from thin air, making Sam's hair fly in all different directions. Sam giggled and fixed it.

"Yeah they're something else alright." Sam said.

"They're a representation of my deepest darkest personality." Gabriel said.

"So, overcompensation?" Sam snickered as Gabriel flapped his wings once more so hard that it knocked Sam off the rock he'd been sitting on and flat on his ass.

"You're an ass." Gabriel laughed.

"And you're a dick," Sam smirked. "It's why we work best together."

"Was that a subtle gay joke?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't recall anything subtle about it?" Sam replied with a smug grin.

They're laughter died down eventually and they were left sitting in silence for a few moments before either of them spoke.

"Gabe…" Sam said earning a look of anticipation from the archangel. "We have to talk about it…"

"There's nothing to discuss." Gabriel turned away from Sam and refused to look at him.

"You basically poured your heart out to me through some freaky angelic fusion stuff," Sam explained. "And you wanna tell me there's "nothing to discuss"?"

"There were things you weren't supposed to see." Gabriel muttered.

"Like you and me," Sam sat up, arms crossed and stone cold serious. "Kissing."

"Yeah that is among some of those things." Gabriel sighed.

"Do you really feel that way Gabriel?" Sam asked in all seriousness. Gabriel folded his wings around himself and turned away completely. Tears were pricking in the corners of his eyes, but he couldn't cry in front of Sam.

"Why does it matter what I want Sam?" Gabriel asked. "I'm a trickster, you're a human, I live forever and you don't. I'm an annoying pain in the ass that's always getting in the way and you and Dean hate me but especially Dean and just-"

Gabriel was cut off, by Sam's lips on his own. Gabriel sat up and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck as the taller man kissed him softly. Sam ran his hand through Gabriel's golden hair and then pulled away and smiled.

"I could never hate you." Sam said.

"But I'm still annoying right?" Gabriel asked hopefully.

"Yes," Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Very."

"Mission accomplished then Samsquatch," Gabriel smirked. "Now, kiss me again?"

Sam nodded and leaned in for another kiss. He held Gabriel close and kissed his cheeks and forehead as well. He touched his feathers lightly, earning a shudder and a groan from the archangel. Wings were very sensitive. Sam had only wanted to check the injury. Sam was suddenly pushed onto his back and Gabriel straddled him before laying his head down on Sam's chest and snuggling into him with a content sigh. Sam smiled and rubbed Gabriel's back in the area around his wings as he kissed him once again.

"Get some sleep Gabe." Sam said.

Gabriel nodded. Sam didn't have to ask him twice.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Night fell and the fire outside grew bigger. Team Free Will and guests sat around it eating the rest of the meat Cathalsis had been smoking all day. It was delicious and tender. Stories were shared and laughs as well. Dean turned his attention from the group though and looked over at Cathalsis who was crouched down and petting Titan. Titan's eyes went white and so did Cathalsis' at the same time before they both returned to their respective colors and Dean saw Cathalsis nod to the hound before they both strode over to the fire and sat down.

"Titan has news," Cathalsis said. "And I don't know if any of you are going to like it."

"Hell," Dean said. "What have we got to lose right?"

"He's building an army," Cathalsis explained. "Titan heard him speak of it. He's going to use the souls of Heaven to do it. He's going to control them somehow and wreak havoc on all of the angels on earth which means humans too will be caught in the crossfire. If there was a way to counter attack I'd say we should but…I don't know what we can do."

"Well," Dean said. "My team and I are going to make it to Heaven's control panel and we're gonna put an end to this one way or another."

"Father speed my friend that is all I can say." Cathalsis said.

The group continued their meal in silence in lieu of the latest news courtesy of Titan who was currently asleep and full at Balthazar's feet. The others had retired to the caves to sleep. Dean watched Castiel walk into the cave from this morning and lie down and close his eyes. Dean sighed. He only hoped they could put an end to this, before all these angels knew was gone. Dean removed his jacket and lay down next to Castiel, looking over his features a moment before slowly succumbing to sleep himself.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dawn broke and Team Free Will awoke with it. They had a long journey ahead of them if they were to reach the Fourth Realm anytime soon. Dean slung his backpack over his shoulder and strode over to Cathalsis.

"Hey look man thanks again," Dean smiled and shook his hand. "I would've been dead if you hadn't well yah know."

"Anything for the Righteous Man." Cathalsis nodded with a smile. "When I was still on the Council Dean we heard many things about you, Castiel spoke very highly of you."

"He did?" Dean said, surprised.

"Always," Cathalsis smiled. "He said you were the bravest man he'd ever met and you were his hero."

"Really, he said that about little old me?" Dean smiled and looked over at his group who was eagerly waiting for him to join them on the path.

"Go," Cathalsis urged him on. "And Dean? Don't forget to tell Metatron I said hello."

"Will do." Dean nodded and ran off towards his team and their hound before they begun their walk towards the next Realm.

"_You've got many an angel on your side Dean Winchester." _Cathalsis thought to himself.

**Read and Reviews are always awesome! :D**

**So? New angel and he's an ally! Yay! **

**Now that they know Metatron's plan courtesy of Titan can they stop him in time?**

**More to come soon folks!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The hallway was ominously dark and filled to the brim with open doors. Cries of pain, joy, and other various exaltations echoed through the hallowed halls and one, Mary Winchester was among them. She sat; face cast downwards, on an old wooden bench in the farthest room, the one in the left corner. She was dressed in the same charred white nightgown she'd died in and her barefoot toes caressed the wood floor. Her fingers played with the pool of water in front of her. The room was covered wall to wall with dark wood paneling and floor to supposedly create a sense of peace, but in Mary's opinion? It was downright depressing sometimes.

"_Hey Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her. Remember to let her into your heart then you can start to make it better." _Mary sung.

"You're gonna make their ears fall off if you sing anymore to those idjits." Bobby Singer stepped into the room and adjusted his cap before removing it. The Hall of Prayers was sacred and did not take lightly to disrespect. The citizens and angels of Heaven treated it as if it were a living, breathing thing.

"It's the only way to keep track of them," Mary replied, the faraway cries of the souls of weeping widows and crying children still penetrating the air. She shuddered. "I know they can hear me."

"I've done my fair share of praying for those two, Castiel too," Bobby said. "I think they're set for life on safety."

"I'd like to believe that," Mary sighed and stood from the bench. She strode over to Bobby and stood before him, cocking her head slowly.

"You can sing that damn song all day," Bobby explained. "But Mary, what if they can't hear you?"

"A mother knows," Mary said with confidence. "They can hear me."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean limped a bit as Team Free Will and guest trudged up the hillside to the gloomy building before them. The Angelhound venom that had coursed through his veins was long gone courtesy of Cathalsis and his healing powers, but the pain was still there. Luckily though, the pain was numbed now so he could keep up with the others. Dean glared at Titan. He didn't trust the mutt that bit him, but if Balthazar did Dean figured he had to at least act like he did. Titan whimpered and cowered in Dean's presence alone and at that Dean smirked.

They stopped to admire the view. The edges of the building were bathed in golden paint and the walls were made of alabaster stone. There was a set of marble stairs that led up to an ancient wooden door with a cross hung on it. It was beautiful, but the energy surrounding it was mournful. Dean felt sick to his stomach once again, but swallowed and kept it down.

"Welcome to the Fourth Realm," Lucifer said. "The Hall of Prayers."

"Sounds peaceful." Sam scoffed, hearing the wails from within.

"A lot of suffering is seen here," Castiel said, had hadn't spoken since they'd left the Third Realm. "Their cries can sometimes be heard past the Seventh Realm."

"Well," Dean shrugged. "What are we waiting for?"

Team Free Will trekked up the marble stairs and to the door. Dean looked over at Sam and Gabriel. They seemed more relaxed around one another; they smiled twice as much and stood a little closer to one another than before. They actually seemed happy. Dean couldn't say he was entirely pleased with Sam's choice in people, but if Sam was happy shouldn't Dean be happy for him too? Dean turned to look at Castiel who was ahead of him once again with his head hung low and his eyes on the ground. Dean sighed and caught up to him, it all seemed to be in slow motion for a moment. Dean felt fluid and weightless as he took Castiel's hand. Castiel looked up and saw Dean smile before the hunter whisked him up the steps like a bird in a flight. Castiel was confused a bit, but he took it only as a friendly gesture. Dean would never return any affection the ex-angel held and that was that. Castiel didn't even dare get his hopes up. Dean saw the ex-angel was still looking down and not looking at him, not even looking at Dean's hand which was currently sweaty as Hell and locked in Castiel's. Dean felt a bit dejected. Here he was, trying to show Castiel he at least cared and the ex-angel had no response. Dean slowly let Castiel's hand go and put his own back into the pocket of his jacket, feeling only slightly embarrassed.

"We must be silent when we enter," Balthazar explained. "This is a place of prayer; many people come here every day and demand solace so let's provide it for them."

Everyone nodded and Balthazar pushed open the door. There were many rooms, they observed. Each room contained a pool of water and an old wooden rickety bench. Some of the rooms were empty, but those that were occupied radiated sadness. Holly grabbed onto Dean's hand tightly. She was scared and didn't know what to expect anymore. Her afterlife had been so simple at the train station, she simply slept and waited. She hadn't known what to expect when the train actually came, she hadn't known what to expect when Dean had pulled her off of it into foreign territory, and she especially didn't know what to expect beyond this point. Dean gave her little hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled at her. She managed a tiny smile, but it disappeared the second he looked away.

"I say we rest here a bit," Gabriel whispered. "There is no danger in this Realm, but it would be…it would be a good thing."

"Gabriel is right," Castiel said, keeping his voice low as well. "I think it would be a good cleansing of our mentalities."

"I agree." Lucifer nodded. "Spend some time here, pray, maybe get our wits about us and head on our way to the Fifth Realm afterwards."

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways in the building. There were many rooms open, Lucifer, Castiel, and Gabriel all went into separate ones. Holly then tugged on Dean's sleeve.

"Dean," Holly swallowed. "C-Can I go in one?"

"Of course." Dean nodded and let her hand free from his. She stayed put though. "What's wrong?"

"Can you go with me?" Holly asked. Dean hesitated, praying was really more of a personal thing, but how could he say no to her?

"Of course I can Holly." Dean smiled and walked into the small room with her by his side.

Dean and Holly looked around a moment before Holly practically glided over to the bench and sat down. She stared into the water mesmerized almost and touched it gently. The water begun to swirl and it showed something Holly would've rather forgotten.

"It's my grave..." She trailed off and Dean saw sadness in her eyes. He knelt down beside her on one knee and gazed into the water before looking back at her. A few tears dripped down her cheeks and Dean offered her sleeve.

"Wipe your eyes," Dean said. "And why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"The water," Holly graciously wiped her eyes on Dean's sleeve and sniffled. "I-It showed me where I'm buried. My brother was there."

"Your brother?" Dean moved the hair that hung in her face behind her ears and rubbed her back. "Tell me about him."

If Sam was here, Dean would've punched him for calling Dean soft.

"He'd be finishing up college by now," Holly tried to calm down. "He has a beautiful girlfriend and they're getting married. She used to come to our house during the holidays. She had the brightest smile and she'd give me piggyback rides like my brother did when I was a little kid. My brother would always smile when she was around. He's smart. He's gonna be a doctor."

"He'll be a damn good doctor," Dean reassured her. "What's he doing now?"

"He's just standing there with flowers in his hands." Holly explained as she watched the water. Dean couldn't see what was being shown to her; he theorized it was because she'd touched the pool. "He looks sad. If I had just been able to stay longer."

"Hey," Dean said. "Things happen, people may be sad, but they move on. They don't ever forget though. Your brother will never forget about you, remember that."

"You're talking like you've died before." Holly found herself chuckling a little.

"I've come close," Dean couldn't really tell her the truth. "But let me tell you, it may be scary but when I do die? I won't be afraid. Because it'll just be a new adventure."

Dean smiled and Holly reached over and hugged him tight. Dean hadn't exactly lied to her; he did feel that way about Death. He'd faced him so many times before that they were practically the best of friends.

"I'm gonna go find a room for myself ok?" Dean stood up. "You just stay here and talk to your brother. I'm sure he misses you."

"I will." Holly nodded.

"You need me to stay?" Dean asked.

"No I think I got this Dean." Holly smiled. "But thank you."

Dean nodded and left the room. He stared down the hall at Sam who was seated on a bench down the way. Gabriel emerged from his room and sat down next to Dean's brother. Sam wrapped Gabriel in his arms and they spoke softly amongst the both of them. Dean turned away, gave them the private moment they deserved and wandered down the endless rows of rooms. He stopped only when he heard a gentle voice singing a familiar tune.

"_Hey Jude, don't be afraid…"_

The words pierced through Dean and made him shiver. It wasn't possible was it? It couldn't be? He spun around as fast as he could and quickly located the room from where the song was coming from. He gulped and hesitated to go in, it felt like a huge brick had settled in his chest and his heart pounded as he rounded the corner and stood in the doorway of the room.

"_Hey Jude don't let me down, you have found her now go and get her…" _Mary Winchester sang, seemingly unaware of the other presence in the room.

"M-mom…" Dean felt the words catch in his throat.

"Dean?" she asked, standing up and taking a good look at the man before her. "Is that you?"

"Mom," Dean rushed forward and pulled her into a hug. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Why praying for you and Sammy of course," Mary chuckled and kissed her son's forehead. "Dean, my baby boy, you're so far from home? How are you even here? You're not dead are you?"

"Relax mom," Dean couldn't stop smiling. "I'm not dead; I'm here to fix Heaven."

"Fix it?" Mary asked. "All by yourself?"

"I've got help," Dean said. "Sammy and some friends."

"Would Castiel be among these friends Dean?" Mary smirked and laughed a bit.

"Yeah why?" Dean asked nervously.

"I've been watching you and your brother for years Dean," Mary explained. "I watched Castiel raise you up from Hell and save you. I've watched you and Sam fight everything I'd ever hoped you'd never have to know about, and I've seen you find your guardian angels."

"Gabriel a guardian angel?" Dean scoffed. "Don't make me laugh."

"Gabriel is a good angel," Mary said. Dean couldn't help but feel like he was being scolded. "He had some dark spots, but we all do. He worked past them and earned Sam's trust. He's saved him in ways you can't imagine Dean."

"I know mom," Dean nodded. "Believe me even though it pains me to admit it, I know."

"Sam's not the only one in love with his angel though," Mary's grin turned playful. "Isn't that right Dean?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Dean stammered, not looking her in the eyes and blushing a bit.

"Damn that John," Mary sighed. "He forced you into a life that I never wanted for you and Sam; he never let you be kids, and never let you be yourself Dean. He engraved a thought in your head that what you are is a sin."

"Never told anyone that…" Dean lifted his head slightly and looked her in the eyes.

"You're my son Dean," Mary came closer and cupped his cheeks. "I know these things; you have too much pride and won't allow yourself to be happy."

"I learned it from the best." Dean smirked and chuckled. He was trying to dodge this conversation; he'd hoped he'd never have to have it.

"Damn right you did," Mary smiled and kissed his forehead again. "You are a strong, wonderful, person Dean and I am proud of you no matter what happens. I love you."

"I love you too mom." Dean hugged her and after a few moments they let go. Mary stroked Dean's cheek with her thumb.

"_Remember to let him into your heart," _she sang, changing the words. "_Then you can start to make it better."_

Dean nodded and Mary stepped back. Dean agreed not to tell Sam she was here and stepped out of the room feeling as if a ton of bricks had been lifted out of him instead of just one. He smiled to himself and kept on walking.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Castiel came out of his room and listened. The souls wept for loved ones and their safety and wellbeing, but there were certain voices that weren't sad. They were joyful, they were triumphant. They wanted nothing but to see their loved ones happy and didn't seem to care that they were dead. Castiel envied them. He'd prayed to his Father moments ago.

"_Father I'm sorry," _He'd said. "_I'm sorry I break everything I touch, I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better Son, and I'm sorry for letting you down once again."_

Castiel sighed and turned to see Dean walking up to him. Dean didn't say a word, but his smile was enough to lift Castiel's spirits just a bit.

"I prayed for the safety of my brothers and sisters down below." Castiel lied.

"Ok." Dean nodded. That was it, he didn't call Castiel out on it, he didn't lie as well. It was one simple word that suddenly meant the world to Castiel. It didn't matter how many times Castiel lied to Dean, he still trusted him.

"We should start towards the Fifth Realm," Castiel suggested. "There is a portal, much like the one you crossed through in Purgatory. It closes after nightfall."

"Alright then," Dean said. "Oh and Cas…can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes Dean?" Castiel nodded and followed the hunter to a quiet corner of the hall.

"We've been through so much Cas, so much since we met," Dean said. "I just want you to know that I appreciate you in ways you can't imagine. You've always been there for me man, even when I couldn't see yah. I just wanted to say thanks."

"You're welcome Dean." Castiel nodded with a smile.

The rest of Team Free Will and Holly joined Castiel and Dean in the hall and they all mutually agreed it was time to leave. They sauntered down the hall and out the door, shutting it behind them and stepping into the sunlight. The wind had picked up a bit and the sun had sunk halfway in the sky.

"The portal to the Fifth Realm closes at dusk." Balthazar said. "We have to make it there by then or we'll be stuck here until morning."

"Actually," a voice spoke up. "You'll most likely be stuck here forever now that Heaven's jacked up."

Balthazar turned to look at the newcomer. His features stiffened and he glared daggers at the figure before them. Lucifer did the same. Gabriel's smile turned south and Castiel stared blankly. Dean, Sam, and Holly simply waited for explanation.

"Never thought I'd see your faces again." The figure smirked. He had short brown hair like Dean's and his eyes matched Castiel's. He was tall, a bit muscular, and there was remnants of stubble on his chin. His stood tall, but something told Dean that inside he was afraid although he, much like Dean himself, would never show it.

"I was hoping we wouldn't ever be graced with the pleasure." Balthazar replied sarcastically. "Hello Donathan."

"Hey Balthazar," Donathan smirked. Dean didn't like him one bit. "Lucifer? You're looking well?"

"Go to Hell." Lucifer grumbled.

"Look," Donathan said. "I'm not here to argue or to fight. I…I'm done with that."

"Since when?" Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Since you knew you were powerless against us? Don't make me laugh. You'll never change Donathan. You'll always be a sadistic, evil, asshole who wanted to be the head honcho."

"That was then," Donathan snapped. "I stopped wanting that years ago! I realized it was lonely at the top and nobody respected me anymore."

"Nobody respected you ever!" Lucifer snarled. "Not after everything you did!"

"So I made mistakes," Donathan sighed. "We all do."

"Well you're the biggest mistake of them all." Balthazar glared. Dean winced. That was harsh even for Balthazar. This guy must've done something pretty bad to earn that wrath.

"Who exactly are you?" Sam finally had the guts to ask.

"My name is Donathan," Donathan explained. "And I was leader of The Distinguished Angel Council before the fall."

"Unlawful and not rightful leader." Gabriel spat and Donathan stared into the archangel's eyes before looking downwards at his feet.

"That you are right about Gabriel," Donathan replied. "And I'm sorry."

"That won't cut it." Gabriel shook his head.

"Look we can stand here arguing all day or you can get your asses out of here before that portal closes whichever comes first!" Donathan exclaimed catching everyone by surprise. "I'd prefer to be left alone in my guilt."

"Oh c'mon," Balthazar smirked. "The best part is rubbing it in."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Donathan said.

"Very much so." Balthazar nodded.

"Look," Donathan turned to face all of them. "I know the way out of here and nothing…nothing is more important to me than home. I may have destroyed it the first time, but I don't want Castiel to share the same guilt I do. I can help you all get out of this Realm before it shuts you in permanently, but you have to trust me just this once."

"Can you give us a moment?" Lucifer asked and Donathan nodded. The group turned in and talked amongst themselves.

"We can't trust him." Balthazar stated. "Plain and simple, he's had a bone to pick with me and Luce since the dawn of time. How can I trust him to lead me anywhere? I say we strike out on our own."

"If we do that we could get lost and not ever make it out." Castiel pointed out. "If he says he knows the way he probably does, I say we…"

"You're saying we trust him?" Lucifer asked. "You're insane Castiel."

Dean watched as Castiel looked down in shame and Dean glared at Lucifer.

"Listen to me for once," Dean said. "We don't have many options here, I know you all have history with Donny here, but I say we take a leap of faith here and follow the bastard. If I'm wrong feel free to kill me and him, but this is Castiel's quest not ours and if he says we trust him then we do Kapeesh?"

Everyone stared wide eyed at Dean and Castiel smiled. Dean smiled at the ex-angel and looked back over to Donathan.

"Show us the way." Dean replied.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Team Free Will, Holly, and Donathan trudged through the woods and down a homemade path that appeared to lead nowhere. The others stayed in the back and talked amongst themselves. Dean and Donathan led them down the little road.

"I'm surprised the Righteous Man would put such faith in me," Donathan said to Dean. "You're dumber than you look."

"I figure if you wanted to hurt any of us you'd have done it by now." Dean replied, looking forward and never once at the angel beside him.

"Touché," Donathan chuckled. They walked in silence in a few moments before Donathan spoke again. "Dean, you put a lot of faith in Castiel. I admire that. This quest you're all undertaking though, there are those in Heaven who've been talking who doubt you. Believe me I know how that feels."

Dean nodded as if to say "go on".

"When I was a fledgling I wanted nothing more than to be a Warrior for Heaven," Donathan explained. "It was my life's dream. So on the day of the tryouts my friend Zachariah, you know him I believe, and I we went to the arena. Michael was there, he was the leader of the Warriors. I'd looked up to him all my life. They unleashed fake demons they'd created on us and expected us to fight. Zachariah ran and hid, I fought relentlessly. Gabriel was beating me though. I was knocked out by a demon and Gabriel saved me, but I was mad that he'd stolen my thunder. In the end I didn't get chosen although I'd fought bravely. I let it break me inside and I became resentful and angry. Then, the day Lucifer was cast down; I took over the Distinguished Angel Council by force. I've hurt so many people all because of my ego. Pride had always been my biggest downfall, in that way I think you and I can relate Dean."

"I am hated by so many," Donathan continued. "And I deserve a punishment worse than death for all I've done, but I was forced to stay alive to live with my guilt which honestly I'm alright with that. I learned long ago that being top dog is lonely and unsatisfactory. That's not Father wanted for me and I hope that one day he'll forgive me for everything I've done. Until then though, I can try to redeem myself any way I can."

"We all mess up," Dean replied, looking back at the others then to Castiel. "We all say and do things we regret and we all keep things inside that we shouldn't."

"My time to shine is over," Donathan smiled as he looked back as well then back forward. "This time it's Castiel's and I won't let him fail. I won't hold anyone back this time."

They all reached the edge of the woods and there was the portal. It quivered and shook as the sun staring setting fast.

"You all should hurry before the sun sets and you're stuck." Donathan said with all seriousness.

Gabriel stepped forward first.

"I'll go first." Gabriel said, passing by Donathan. He didn't glare, he simply nodded in respect and Donathan did the same. Gabriel stepped into the portal and it shook before he disappeared into the next Realm.

"Next?" Donathan asked.

Everyone went through until only Dean, Castiel, and Balthazar were left. Balthazar walked up to the portal and stared at Donathan who looked back with nothing but utter respect and submission.

"As much as it pains me to say this," Balthazar sighed. "Thank you."

Donathan nodded and Balthazar stepped through to the other side. Castiel went next and disappeared without a trace. The sun was right on the horizon as Dean started through.

"Dean," Donathan said. "Thank you, for listening."

"It was enlightening." Dean smirked.

"I take it back," Donathan smirked as well and threw in a laugh. "You're not as dumb as you look."

"Neither are you." Dean replied with a chuckle and he stepped into the portal, Donathan's sincere smile being the last thing he saw before he was whisked away to the next Realm.

**Read and Reviews are amazing! :D**

**So? Donathan redeemed himself big time wow.**

**Mary playing matchmaker haha Dean can't argue with that.**

**And they made it to the Fifth Realm, what'll happen there?**

**More to come soon guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The first thing Team Free Will noticed was the change in atmosphere. The aura around them was light and airy once again, like Avalon. This was nothing like the last Realm; there was no pain or suffering only complete and utter peace. There were small trees covered in green leaves, a blue sky with clouds as big as faraway mountains. The grass was as green as the leaves and blew back and forth slowly in the warm, gentle breeze. Dean felt an overwhelming sense of good. He was sick of threatened with bad throughout almost every Realm they'd been in so far. This would be a good change of pace for once.

"I present the Sixth Realm: Elysium Fields." Gabriel announced with a playful smirk.

"Feels strange to be back here doesn't it brother?" Balthazar smirked at Gabriel.

Dean had almost forgotten that two of the four angels in their posse had been dead before this quest. He looked around again and smiled. The place wasn't half bad, not a horrible place to go when one died. The brothers looked around at the souls of men, women, and children roaming happily about the lands. It was much like the Second Realm, The Soul Train, except without constant fear. Dean could live with that.

"Yet another good place to rest," Lucifer suggested. "We'll need all the strength we can get before we take on Metatron."

Lucifer and Balthazar walked off towards the nearest tree, conversing amongst themselves. Sam looked over at Gabriel who shrugged, took Sam's hand, and dragged him off somewhere. Holly took off her own way as well, wandering aimlessly towards the thicker woods past the meadow they'd been transported to, only after Dean told her to meet them all back there after she was done with her walk. Titan ran after her and she petted his head with a smile as the two disappeared into the nearby horde of trees. Dean sat down in the plush grass and felt it weave between his fingers and he chuckled. It tickled. Castiel sat down next to the hunter and looked upwards without a word.

"That one looks like a rabbit fish." Dean remarked.

"Excuse me?" Castiel was confused once again by the hunter's antics.

"The cloud Cas," Dean said. "Don't tell me you've never looked at shapes in the clouds?"

"They're all clouds to me Dean," Castiel replied. "That's all they've ever been to me."

"It just requires a little imagination that's all." Dean smiled and pointed up at one of the thick, white, cumulous clouds. "Now, concentrate. What does that one look like?"

Castiel squinted his eyes and stared really intensely at the cloud. His eyes traced the outlines in the air born object and he thought as hard as he could.

"It looks like…a woman." Castiel concluded.

"Great!" Dean laughed. "I'd say a pregnant woman at that."

Castiel laughed as he too begun to see what Dean was seeing. Castiel enjoyed seeing things from Dean's point of view quite often, more often than he'd like to admit. He had always been intrigued by the way humans thought ever since his Father had created them. He'd given them brains to think, learn, and invent with. He'd given them two lungs, two legs, and two arms to breathe and to create with. He'd given them eyes from which to see and a mouth from which to speak and smile. He'd created each of them to be unique and to not look like anyone else in the world. Castiel had always been jealous of that, when he himself was nothing more than a ball of light, but what he was most jealous of was the human heart. Castiel believed the human heart to be the most powerful weapon of all. It could be bruised and battered by insult, by hatred, and even by love and yet, it never stopped fighting.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry Dean," Castiel interrupted the hunter's train of thought. "If it weren't for me we wouldn't have to be here, I'd be in Heaven doing my job and you'd be on earth doing yours. You'd actually be happy right now."

"Who says I'm not happy right now?" Dean asked, concerned. "Talk to me Cas, what's wrong?"

"I fear when we complete this there will be no reason for me to be around anymore," Castiel said, looking up at the clouds. He was fearful of breaking down if he looked into Dean's eyes. "I'll have to clean up the mess I've made and once you learn of the mess I've made you won't want me around anymore Dean. I've broken so many things. Just promise me that once we end this and you know the truth, you won't hate me?"

"I said it before and I'm saying it now," Dean stated. "I could never hate you Cas."

"_Not unless you knew the truth Dean…" _Castiel thought to himself.

"Cas? You are listening aren't you?" Dean asked. "I could never hate you. We're friends Cas. Friends put a lot of faith in each other. You may not always make the best choices Cas, but neither do I. I'll never not have in faith that you can make it better though."

"Thank you Dean," Castiel replied. "For you are the first person, man or angel, to ever have any faith in me."

Dean was taken aback by that statement. Surely he couldn't be the only one who believed in Castiel?

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Castiel had chosen to wander off for a bit to clear his mind and Dean had stayed put in the grass. The sun was high in the sky in Elysium and remained unchanged. It was as if it only had one time of day there, afternoon. Dean knew different people's Heavens possessed different qualities, but he also determined he'd sure hate to be a night person stuck in Elysium.

"You think too much." A voice said and Dean jumped, looking over he saw the vessel known to him and Sam as "Alfie" aka Samandrial. They'd rescued him from Crowley's torture a long while back, but in the end Castiel had ended up killing him and Dean now concluded, sending him here.

"Samandrial." Dean nodded. "I'd ask what you were doing here but that alone would be a stupid ass question."

"That it would," Samandrial sat down in the space Castiel had previously occupied and picked a few blades of grass with his fingers. "I've heard of this quest you're undertaking. It won't be easy."

"Nothing ever worth it in life comes easy, feathers." Dean chuckled and Samandrial did as well.

"Respect for the dead would be nice," Samandrial smirked. "I WAS one of the Distinguished Angel Council before I died."

"Hey go easy on me," Dean playfully punched his arm. "I'm new to this whole Realms of Heaven thing."

"Most still living humans never get the opportunity to pass through these Realms unharmed," Samandrial looked down at Dean's ankle. "Well, mostly unharmed. Consider this a great honor Dean Winchester, Righteous Man."

"Look I'm not doing this because I'm the supposed "Righteous Man" ok?" Dean explained. "I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. I'm doing it because it restores the balance of death and life and mostly I'm doing this for…"

"For Castiel." Samandrial finished his sentence for him. "Whether you'd like to admit it or not Dean you're doing this for Castiel."

"He's my friend." Dean said with a lump in his throat. "Of course I'm doing this for him."

Dean watched as two young children suddenly ran past them through the grass, laughing and smiling. They called out a quick "hello" to Samandrial and one proceeded to tackle the other in the field. Dean also saw various other souls. He saw a young man, much younger than him, dressed in a World War Two era military uniform. It had blood splattered on the front of it, but he looked free from pain and happy. He sat under one of the trees, gun slung around his shoulder even in death and smiled up at the sky. Dean's heart stopped when he saw yet another familiar face.

The gruff black hair and beard, the stoic stance, and the old battered clothes. He stared at Dean with no hostility, but with the same serious stare he'd always held in life. Dean stood from where he sat and slowly walked over to him. The man watched as the little girl by his side ran off to play with the roughhousing pair that had just blasted past Dean and Samandrial moments ago.

"Dad…" Dean gulped.

"Dean." John nodded and gave a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Same as you I suppose," John said. "You do something stupid and get yourself killed son?"

"No Da- er…sir." Dean said. "I didn't. I'm not dead. Heaven's been screwed up sir, bad. I'm here to fix it."

"Sam here too?" John asked and looked over Dean's shoulder at the younger of the two brothers walking side by side and hand in hand with Gabriel. Dean swallowed hard; he was terrified of what John might say about that. "He looks happy."

"He is happy." Dean confirmed and John chuckled.

"I got stuck here when that confounded Soul Train burned me up." John explained. Dean gazed over at the girl who had been by his side before. It was the same girl who'd latched onto Holly's hand before the train had burst into flames. "How'd you get up here in the first place?"

"The uh," Dean stammered, it felt awkward to speak in front of his father again after so many years. "The angels flew me, Sam, and Cas up here sir."

"Cas?" John asked. "That some girl you met Dean?"

"He's an angel sir," Dean replied, this time more confident with his words. "Well, ex-angel turned human. He made this mess and he screwed the pooch and closed Heaven, but he's my friend and I'm going to help him fix what he's done."

"Sounds like some friend Dean." John smirked a bit; he could see more in Dean's eyes when he'd talked about Castiel. It was the same look he'd given Mary every day of her existence. John said nothing about that though. "I wish you all the best of luck."

"I won't let you down sir." Dean nodded.

"This isn't about pleasing me boy," John explained. "Not anymore. This is about you and your friend. Now go kick some ass for him you understand me Dean? That's an order."

The words were followed by a playful smirk and Dean felt the weight of the world being lifted off of his shoulders. He smiled back at his father and nodded in return. John turned away and strode over to the little girl once again. He bent down and spoke to her. Dean watched for a few moments before he too walked off back towards Samandrial. The long dead angel greeted Dean with a smile.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Castiel had been wandering for what seemed like hours. He heard birds chirping and insects buzzing. His senses were heightened in this Realm. He felt alive again. They were close, they were so close to stopping the evil two Realms over and he had to admit, he was nervous beyond belief.

"Hello Castiel." Castiel jumped in fright and tripped backwards over an exposed tree root. He landed on his back, knocking the air out of him for a few minutes, but he quickly regained his senses and scrambled to his feet. He glared and stood, ready to fight.

"Naomi." Castiel spat.

"Castiel please I'm not here to fight you," Naomi explained. "I'm here to help you."

"A likely story," Castiel glared. "Last time you said that to me you altered my brain and controlled me. Why should I trust your word now?"

"Because I attempted to help you before Metatron stuck a drill through my head and killed me Castiel!" Naomi exclaimed, her voice echoing against the dead silence. "I was wrong to try and run Heaven and I know that now! It got me killed Castiel and others who believe in me to fix things. I want Metatron gone as much as you do, so please let me help you."

Castiel thought for a moment. Naomi had tortured him, she'd brainwashed him, almost had him kill Dean, the one person he cared about most in the world. If Dean were there he'd say to leave and not even bother with the bitch, but Dean wasn't there. They were so close, could Castiel afford to make another potentially bad decision with the fate of Heaven on his hands?

"Fine." Castiel finally said. "But only if your other two associates come out of the shadows and show themselves."

"Very well." Naomi stepped back and out from the shadows came Raphael and Uriel, the other member of Distinguished Angel Council. Metatron had really trapped all of them.

"Hello Castiel." They both said in unison.

"No tricks." Castiel said and waved for the three of them to follow him out of the woods. He kept his angel blade handy in case they decided to pull anything, but none of them did. They all remained a good enough distance away from him until they reached the open fields. "Balthazar."

"Castiel." Balthazar said. "What is this? You bring these traitors here?"

"They want to help Balthazar," Castiel said with a sigh. "And I'm sick and tired of you not trusting my judgment."

"Well considering your lack thereof," Balthazar glared. "That's why we're here isn't it?"

"Look," Castiel's glare could kill. "I became a Warrior because I was chosen for my skills, one of which is judgment. So I suggest you close your mouth and listen to me for once. If I'm wrong, kill me."

The words "kill me" hung in the air for a few moments.

"Fine." Balthazar replied. "But I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it." Castiel said.

Dean shuddered. He'd only just walked in on the conversation, but the way Castiel talked sometimes gave him the shivers. Dean didn't like it either, but as he'd said to everyone in the last Realm, this was Castiel's quest and who was he to stand in the way.

"We do not wish to fight against you anymore Castiel, you nor the Righteous Man," Uriel said. "Metatron is our worry now. Michael is locked in the cage and Lucifer is here not causing harm to any of us. I think that should speak for something on what our views are."

"Heaven has been in chaos ever since Father left," Raphael said. "And a different person has tried to take over many a time, first Donathan, then Naomi, and now Metatron. All of us but Metatron have learned that there is only one person who can rule Heaven and that is Father."

"And that we'd rather have a throne without a king," Naomi explained. "Than a throne with a tyrant."

"We've seen Metatron," Uriel said. "He comes here daily to take souls for his army, he only stopped just today."

"He must know we're close." Lucifer cursed under his breath.

"He's waiting for you," Raphael explained. "He's waiting for you six to make the first move. There is one thing he doesn't know though…"

"And what's that?" Dean asked.

Raphael was quiet for a moment and suddenly Dean felt it. The vibrations in the earth under his feet. It felt like an earthquake coming. He and the others turned in disbelief at what they saw.

There was a large crowd headed their way. Bigger than the attendance at a football stadium. Dean recognized faces, John and Mary Winchester, Bobby Singer, Anorath, Donathan. Cathalsis came riding in on the back of an Angelhound, with loads of others similar looking to Titan running behind him. The souls of the men, women, and children from the Soul Train were all there and no longer waiting in line. They crowd strode over with pride and stopped in front of Castiel and Dean who were standing side by side, shocked.

"Dean!" Cathalsis smiled and laughed as he jumped off the Angelhound's back and it shrunk to the size of a Doberman. Titan barked excitedly and licked at the other dog.

"Cathalsis…what is this?" Dean asked, still in disbelief.

"When I first spoke of Metatron building an army I was terrified," Cathalsis explained. "But then I got to thinking, after all of you left, why should I sit here and allow this Megadick or whoever he is to take over my home? So I rallied some troops from my Realm and marched into the Realm before it."

"I remembered what you said to me that night Castiel," Anorath smiled. "About what was worth fighting for. I found a way to break the system and get all the souls in line on and off the train and we met my brother Cathalsis halfway."

"I thought of what I'd done," Donathan piped up. "And how it had effected Heaven the first time and I thought to myself, why should I let this happen again when I can fight against it? So, I gathered your mother and Bobby here and some others who were stuck in the Fourth Realm and I brought them here."

"But why?" Castiel stepped forward. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning, so full of hope and awe.

"Yeah," Dean asked. "Why help us?"

"Because," Cathalsis said with a smile. "As Ezekiel told you many months ago and as I'm telling you now. We believe in you Dean…we believe in you and Castiel."

Dean looked around at the smiling, determined, faces of friends new and old. He looked over at his companions, Lucifer, Balthazar, Sam, Titan, and Holly who were all happily smiling and awaiting his answer. Finally though, he looked at Castiel, who had just earlier stated that no one but Dean had ever had faith in him. Dean smiled proudly.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" he exclaimed. "Let's go kick Metatron's ass!"

The entire crowd cheered and the Angelhounds barked and howled in exaltation. Dean hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Balthazar tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the portal that led to the Sixth Realm. It was the last Realm before they reached Heaven's epicenter and could finally put this matter to rest once and for all.

Dean smiled at Castiel and locked hands with him. Castiel tried to hide his blush.

"You ready Cas?" Dean asked as they and all the others stepped closer and closer to the portal.

"As ready as I'll ever be Dean." Castiel nodded.

There was suddenly a huge flash of light and Dean felt blinded. The air picked up and it felt like they were going to be knocked off their feet. Castiel held on tight to Dean's hand as the pair shielded their eyes and felt themselves being pulled into the Sixth Realm.

**Read and Reviews are much appreciated! :D**

**So they've got more allies than they'd planned for! **

**One more Realm and they'll be face to face with Metatron and his army. Will they win?**

**More to come soon folks! Sorry for disappearing on yah for a few days I had a Halloween party, caught up with an old friend, and life got in the way. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: please ignore the typo in the last chapter. Elysium Fields was the Fifth Realm NOT the Sixth!**

Chapter 15

Dean felt underdressed when they entered the Sixth Realm. It was a court room with seven seats in a row at the front of the room and two boxes of seats facing each other on either side of the row of seven. The floor beneath them was nothing but clouds and shifted accordingly, but as Dean observed, when Balthazar stepped forward, it was stable. Their footsteps echoed off the marble walls of the room and it was almost eerily quiet.

"The Sixth Realm…" Balthazar said breathlessly.

"The Hall of Judgment," Donathan finished for him. "I've spent a fair amount of time here."

"Haven't we all brother?" Cathalsis chuckled and stepped forward as well, admiring the room like he hadn't seen it in ages. Lucifer's look was the most wistful of all. He truly hadn't been here in millennia. His fingers traced the wood on the table where he once sat and he let out a sad sigh. Balthazar walked over to him and placed his hand upon his shoulder comfortingly. Donathan deemed it best to look away from the scene and he turned his gaze up towards the endless ceiling in which the stars shone bright.

"It is strange," Lucifer remarked. "Being back here."

The others nodded in agreement, but suddenly Anorath cried out in immense pain, dropping to the floor as he was tossed around like a rag doll.

"Anorath!" Cathalsis cried out, but before he could react he too was thrust upwards into the air and thrown into his rightful seat on the Council's bench. Samandrial, Uriel and Donathan were all met with the same fate and soon every one of them was tied up in their chairs. Balthazar felt himself being tied as well. Lucifer was pushed by the unknown force into a smaller chair where the wrong-doers usually sat and his hands were bound. Castiel, the brothers, Gabriel, Titan, and Holly were all suddenly on edge. Dean had his knife drawn and he was back to back with Castiel. Gabriel and Sam held a similar stance and Titan growled loudly at a darker corner of the room, standing in front of Holly protectively.

"Boys, boys," the familiar voice said as the figure stepped out of the shadows with an evil smirk. "That's no way to treat an old friend. Especially you Castiel?"

"Metatron." Castiel growled and drew his angel sword.

"Now Castiel," Metatron smirked and Castiel felt his sword being torn from his grip and it landed in Metatron's palm. "Didn't your daddy ever teach you not to play with sharp toys?"

"The only thing OUR Father wouldn't approve of is your disobedience." Castiel spat and Metatron laughed.

"Please," Metatron said. "You want to speak of disobedience we have some prime examples right here. Lucifer."

Lucifer gave out a shrill cry as Metatron twisted his fingers and somehow internally was hurting him.

"Balthazar." Metatron continued.

Balthazar was met with the same twist of hand and he cried out in intense pain as well.

"Donathan." Metatron said as he listed names.

Donathan grunted, but Dean could tell that inside he was screaming bloody murder.

"And we can't forget you little Castiel," Metatron shifted his jacket revealing a glowing vial strung around a chain on his neck. "I'd cause you pain as well, but I think I've already done enough to you for the time being."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean glared.

"Ah Dean Winchester," Metatron chuckled. "The brave hero speaks, never thought you and your motley little crew would make it this far."

"Good to know we proved yah wrong," Dean smirked. "Now if you don't mind we'd like to waste your ass."

"Only one thing wrong with that," Metatron paused. "I didn't come alone."

Metatron snapped his fingers in the same fashion as Gabriel always did and at first Dean was confused, nothing had happened, but slowly Dean heard it. The cries of men and women, howling Angelhounds, and the clinking together of knives. He looked out the window of the court room and saw nothing but carnage below. Metatron's army was fighting Dean's and blood reigned supreme.

"You thought bringing an army would help you," Metatron's voice was gravely and dark and the hairs on the back of Dean's neck stood up on end. "You were wrong. See you came up here with the mindset that you could actually win this, but you can't. You can't win every battle you fight Dean Winchester. No matter how badly you want to."

"You're right…I can't…" Dean lowered his head, eyes closed, but moments later he opened them and spun around. "But I can sure as hell try!"

Dean threw a punch at Metatron, knocking him onto the ground and leaving him dazed for a mere moment. Metatron however kicked Dean's feet out from underneath him sending him hurdling towards the floor. Dean scrambled to his feet, but Metatron grabbed his injured ankle and pulled. Dean cried out in pain and Metatron smirked.

Titan launched himself at Metatron, fangs bared, and howled before attempting to attack. Suddenly though, a sharp whine was heard and Titan fell in a heap in the corner nearby. He bled heavily from his chest, trying to get up he collapsed again and whimpered.

"Titan!" Balthazar called out. "You bastard!"

"Never liked that mutt of yours anyway." Metatron got to his feet and kicked Dean in the square of his back before walking over to the others. Gabriel glared and kept his sword held high as did Sam. Holly trembled behind them, but put on a brave face. Metatron waltzed over to Lucifer, who was struggling to get free from his confines.

"Why did Father ever give the interns powers…?" Lucifer muttered as Metatron roughly yanked his chin upwards to face him. Lucifer's insides had been twisted enough so that he could still live, but was bleeding profusely from the inside of his mouth. Blood dripped onto Metatron's fingers, but the angel seemed unfazed.

"Funny," Metatron replied. "I was going to ask why he gave any to you at all."

"Because unlike you right about now," Lucifer grumbled. "I've always served a purpose."

"That's the problem with the rest of you angels," Metatron let go of Lucifer and walked down the line of chairs, each housing a member of the Angel Council. "You think you're better than everyone else just because daddy liked you enough to make you who you are. You think just because you're Warriors or Healers or Angel Council Members, that you're the top dogs. Jacks of all trades. Here's a newsflash for you boys, you're not! You're no better than the rest of us!"

"This coming from the biggest egotistical airhead in the room." Donathan smirked.

"Watch your tongue Donathan boy," Metatron twisted his insides again for a moment and this time Donathan cried out. "You were once aiming for the hot seat. Naomi too."

"M-Maybe we were," Donathan gritted his teeth in pain. "B-But at least we weren't crazy enough to shut down Heaven!"

"I did no such thing," Metatron scoffed playfully. "Heaven is still up and running, I just shut down the best part is all…"

"You didn't!" Gabriel suddenly exclaimed.

"What didn't he do?" Sam questioned.

"You shut down the Seventh Realm when you cast us all out of Heaven." Castiel glared and stepped closer to Metatron, sword handy. "You made the most important Realm, the one we all call home, non-existent!"

"It was a tough price to pay for control," Metatron glared evilly. "But don't forget little Cassie…you helped."

"That's it!" Castiel cried out and lunged for Metatron. Metatron was quick to defend himself though, pulling an angel sword seemingly from thin air and clashing it against Castiel's. The two fought relentlessly for what seemed like an eternity. The cries of the ongoing battle outside echoed through the air as well.

"Free the others!" Castiel cried to Sam and Dean. "I'll handle Metatron!"

Sam, Holly, and Gabriel ran towards the Angel Council seats and begun to try to untie the others. Dean lay on the ground, struggling to ignore the pain Metatron had inflicted on him. Once Dean's vision focused, he stumbled to his feet and stared at Castiel who was fighting like Dean had never seen before. Dean knew Castiel was a Warrior of God, but he'd never seem him fight like one. Dean hesitated to move.

"Dean!" Castiel called out. "Go!"

"I'm not leaving you Cas!" Dean unsheathed his sword and begun to run forward.

"Dean, please go!" Castiel's words were cut out by a cry of agony. Dean's mouth fell open when he saw Castiel fall to the ground, Metatron's sword pierced through his chest and covered in Castiel's blood. It was all in slow motion, Castiel falling, Dean sprinting breathlessly over towards him and cradling his body in his arms. Dean tried to stop the tears from falling, but he found himself unable. He shook Castiel, trying to rouse him.

"Cas!" Dean practically screamed, he heard it echo in his own ears. "Cas c'mon man wake up! You can't die on me man, not here and not now! Cas! Castiel!"

Castiel didn't awaken. His body felt cold and limp in Dean's hands and Dean cried. He cried so hard, a torrent of tears that could have easily been mistaken for a small waterfall. He glared up at Metatron who had started to walk away from the scene of the crime and lunged at him with a primal yell. He wasn't thinking, he knew it, but Castiel was dead and it was all that bastard's fault!

Dean had one arm wrapped tightly around Metatron's neck and the other was fumbling in his belt for the sword. He used his body weight to keep Metatron from moving either forwards or backwards and the angel was struggling in an attempt to throw Dean off his vessel.

"You bastard!" Dean screamed in his ear. "You killed Cas you ungrateful excuse for an angel!"

Dean didn't know where the words were coming from, he'd never been filled with such rage, not even when Sam had been killed numbers of times, not even when his parents each died. He could feel his blood boiling with anger and he finally fished his sword out of his belt loop. He held the blade to Metatron's throat and pressed it enough for him to start bleeding.

"Say your prayers." Dean said through gritted teeth and raised the sword to strike.

"ENOUGH!" a booming voice echoed through the hall and caused everyone to stop in their tracks. Metatron managed to push Dean off of him but remained speechless at the sight before him. Another familiar person stepped through the doors and stood stoically, waiting for someone to make a move.

"Chuck Shurley." Metatron scoffed. "A Prophet, I thought you died years ago?"

"I did," Chuck nodded. "Or so I wanted you to believe."

"A mere Prophet shows up in all this mess wanting to help," Metatron laughed. "Oh please, I take it these two are friends of yours?"

Metatron motioned to Dean and Sam.

"Yes they are," Chuck replied. "I heard the cries of the souls fighting out there and thought maybe I should see for myself what was going on. I then learned that Dean and Sam were in Heaven trying to fix the mess you created and I knew right then they would need my help."

"You're just a puny Prophet who reads and writes," Metatron joked. "You have no real power against me."

Chuck then suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably earning confused looks from everyone in the room.

"I leave for how many millennia and only to find out that you kicked everyone out of Heaven," Chuck stepped forward. "Clearly you underestimate my powers…my Son."

Suddenly Metatron was thrown against the wall by Chuck's lifted hand and Chuck's eyes were glowing a bright white. He stepped closer and closer to Metatron, who was struggling for breath and squirming against the wall. Dena watched in awe as Chuck came mere inches from Metatron and looked him in the eyes.

"You really have been a bad Son Metatron," Chuck said. "I thought I raised you better…"

"I-I'm sorry," Metatron cried out. "I-I just wanted to not be the little guy for once! I didn't want to be stepped on anymore!"

"Don't you know that this wasn't part of the lesson?" Chuck asked and slowly begun to twist his hand. "I bid you eternal punishment for your crimes against Heaven and against me. You may go in peace."

With a flash of light Metatron was gone and silence fell over the room once more. The vial that had been around Metatron's neck, the vial containing Castiel's grace, fell to Chuck's feet and he picked it up. He looked over at Dean who was still clutching Castiel and crying hard. Sam's expression turned sullen, he felt for his brother, he knew how much he'd cared about Castiel. Gabriel frowned and the other angels, very grateful to be free from their confines, held looks of sadness as well for their fallen brother.

"Dean…" Chuck said, handing him the vial. "Break it. Break it and Castiel will return to you."

Dean's mind was too scrambled to register that Chuck Shurley, the book writing, barely functioning alcoholic, Chuck Shurley was speaking to him. In fact his brain wasn't really comprehending anything other than the fact that Castiel lay dead in front of him. He simply snatched the vial of Castiel's grace and rolled it in his palm. He stood up, took a step back and threw it down.

It all happened so slow, the vial crashing to the floor and breaking open, the gust of wind that had originated out of thin air, and the indescribable energy that was felt in the air. Dean closed his eyes, lest they be sucked right out of his skull if he opened them and just as it had begun it was over. Dean cracked open one eye and saw Castiel beginning to stir. Dean fell to his knees and gathered the angel up.

"Cas!" Dean smiled as tears of joy streamed down his face. "Cas!"

"D-Dean…" Castiel opened his eyes and looked around. "What happened?"

"Cas man," Dean choked and laughed in happiness. "We did it! Metatron's gone Cas! We did it!"

"That is news worth celebrating Dean." Castiel smiled and sat up slowly. He looked down at his hands and was immediately confused.

"My grace…" Castiel gasped.

"I got it back," Dean smiled and the angel looked up at him. "You're an angel again Cas."

Sam, Holly, Gabriel, and the others ran over and helped Castiel to his feet. He was still a little shaky but he managed to stay upright. Dean clapped his hand against Castiel's back and chuckled.

"Good job there Chuck," he said to the supposed Prophet. "Didn't know you were an angel all along? Way to fool us there buddy."

"I'm glad my disguise was sufficient," Chuck laughed. "But I'm afraid you're gravely mistaken Dean Winchester for I am anything but an angel."

The room fell silent and Castiel stepped closer to Chuck. He touched the folds on his robe and felt an incredible surge of power. It was unlike any angel's grace, it felt as though it could move mountains and change time itself. Castiel had felt this only once before, but no, it was impossible. Castiel fell to his knees in disbelief.

"F-Father…?" he managed to say.

"Took you long enough Castiel." Chuck nodded.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Wait a cotton picking minute," Gabriel exclaimed. "Dad?!"

The other angels gasped and immediately bowed their heads in praise. Castiel trembled on his knees and Dean and Sam stared wide eyed.

"Now hold on just a damn minute," Dean growled. "You mean to tell me you were fricken God all along?!"

"I am sorry for deceiving you Dean," Chuck nodded and turned to face his children. "And all of you as well."

"But Father," Castiel stammered. "Why did you leave…?"

"Oh Castiel don't you see," Chuck turned to face Castiel and he cupped his cheeks as the blue eyed angel stared up at him. "When I was around you, my sons and daughters, the angels, you all relied on me for all the answers. I created all of you to run my home, to take care of my people, but most of all I had hoped you all would learn to create your own paths, your own destinies. You seemed to be the only one of my children who figured that out Castiel."

"Wait so," Sam said. "You left Heaven, abandoned all of the angels, just so you could teach them a lesson in thinking for themselves? Wow! Some parent you are!"

"Free will," Chuck explained. "Was the most important lesson I could have ever taught my children, I gave humans free will for a reason Samuel, to see if the angels would follow suit. Only one truly learned the meaning of what it is to carve your own destiny. Only Castiel achieved true free will."

Chuck turned and smiled at Castiel who tried his best to stand up once again without toppling over. Here before him was his Father, the man, the icon, he'd spent years searching for and hadn't recognized the first time, and now here he was, found, and Castiel found himself unable to speak.

"See this moment here was all destined by Fate," Chuck said, smiling at each of the angels. "You Dean, you were always called the Righteous Man for a reason. For this reason. Only the Righteous Man could truly save Heaven."

"And you Samuel," Chuck turned to him. "The boy with the demon blood that rose above his label and saved the world time and time again. I bestow great honor upon you."

"Gabriel and Castiel," Chuck said. "The two angels who thought they fell, when in reality they rose above the rest."

"And the rest of my children," Chuck turned to the Angel Council Members. "Whether good or bad, prideful or selfless, you all have shown me that you are the picks of the litter. You fought well to get here and I can honestly say I'm proud of you all."

"But what about the fallen angels on earth," Castiel said, grabbing Chuck's arm and giving him a look similar to that of a puppy. "What about them Father?"

"Well since Metatron left the building and you've obtained your grace, I don't think the spell is active anymore now is it?" Chuck motioned to the window and they all looked outside. Millions upon millions of angels were ascending into the clouds above them, the Seventh Realm, their home. Everyone in the room let out a simultaneous cheer and Dean looked to Castiel and smiled.

"Another question Father," Donathan stepped forward. "How will we explain to them how they got back?"

"As leader of the Angel Council," Chuck said. "I want you to fly far and wide and tell every angel in Heaven that Father has spoken and Father has come home."

With that, Chuck smiled.

**Read and Reviews are always awesome! :DD**

**OH MY GOD…excuse me CHUCK! PLOT TWIST! GOD IS HOME BABY AND HE DOESN'T MESS AROUND!**

**THEY DID IT! Yay! Heaven is restored! **

**Wanna find out what happens next? Stick around for the next chapter! **

**More to come soon guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Team Free Will gathered at the mouth of the Sixth Realm. All of the members of the Distinguished Angel Council stood in line and bowed their heads at Lucifer as he walked by, even Donathan. It was customary to do so when a former or current member walked past. Lucifer looked at both lines, willing them to lift their heads.

"Bow down not to me brothers," Lucifer said and the Angel Council members all stood up. "It is Donathan here you all should be bowing down to?"

"But Lucifer," Anorath protested. "Now that you are here, aren't you going to take your rightful place again as leader of the Council?"

"Forgive me brother for being blunt, but my time in Heaven expired millennia ago," Lucifer replied. "Donathan, I trust he will do a fine job."

Donathan was speechless, here the former leader of the Council was practically giving him his blessing to lead the Council, the same Council he'd attempted at taking over years ago. Donathan swallowed hard and stepped forward so that he stood face to face with Lucifer.

"Lead them well," Lucifer smiled at him. "And don't disappoint me."

Donathan nodded and gave him a determined smile. He turned to the Council members and gave them the signal to fly off and with that; they all did, leaving Team Free Will and Chuck behind. Chuck smiled thoughtfully at the sight, but then laid eyes on his eldest Son.

"You have proven your will Lucifer," Chuck put his hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "You have saved the home you chose to once almost decimated. You could have taken your old position back? Why did you not?"

"Forgive my Father," Lucifer smiled back at Balthazar. "But I think Castiel and Gabriel are not the only ones willing to forge their own path."

"I understand," Chuck took Lucifer's hand in his palm and patted it. "Personally I think love is the best reason to go your own way. It is your choice my Son, you may remain in Heaven if you like, but it is always your choice. Consider yourself redeemed for your valiance. "

Lucifer nodded in agreement and trudged over to Balthazar and took his hand. The angel smiled a knowing smile and looked upwards. They felt themselves rise up in the air as they were lifted up and into the Seventh Realm with a giant flash of light. Then as soon as they'd been before Team Free Will, they were gone.

"I'd say job well done," Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam on the cheek, making a blush fall over the taller man's cheeks. Dean laughed and Castiel smiled. "I do believe that's our cue to exit!"

"Yeah," Sam said. "I do think it's time we headed home."

Dean lifted his head when he heard a familiar jingling of dog tags and looked over to see Titan running over to them. Chuck had healed him once the whole ordeal with Metatron had ended. Titan barked once and stopped in front of Dean, panting and nuzzling the man's hand. Dean, as much as he'd hated the mutt before for biting his ankle, had grown rather fond of him in the past few Realms. He patted his head and noticed a rolled up piece of paper in the dog's collar. Dean plucked the paper free and read it:

_Dean,_

_ Titan here is a great and loyal Angelhound and he seems to have grown quite fond of you. You can have him if you like. I trained him well and I do hope that if you do decide to keep him that you can forgive him for biting your ankle? _

_Regards,_

_ Balthazar_

Dean chuckled to himself and smiled before petting behind Titan's ear.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "I think I can forgive you boy, besides you pretty much saved my life back there with Megadick. Put er there."

Titan shook and Dean laughed at the Angelhound's antics. He remained seated by Dean's side even after he stopped petting him. Dean turned to Castiel and patted his shoulder.

"You coming Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean," Castiel said, but something seemed off about him. Dean determined that he'd ask him about it later. "I am coming with you."

"Come visit when you like my Son," Chuck pulled Castiel into a hug and Castiel hugged back, but his body stiffened. He did not smile nor did he show any signs of happiness. "Oh and congratulations and thank you for restoring our home."

"You are welcome Father." Castiel nodded and turned back to his friends who were eagerly waiting for the approval to leave. Chuck smiled at Gabriel who winked back and then suddenly disappeared with Sam in tow. Titan howled and then disappeared as well to the earth below.

"Are you ready Dean?" Castiel asked, holding out his hand for the hunter to take.

Dean stared over at the souls of the men, women, and children who were finally being reunited with one another. He saw the tears of joy and excitement being shed, he saw the proud smiles of his family members and friends who were looking over at the two remaining heroes, and last of all he saw Holly who was hugging her mother so tightly Dean thought she's squish her. Holly's mother's eyes were filled to the brim with tears when she looked over at Dean and mouthed "thank you." Holly waved at Dean and Castiel who silently waved back with wide smiles and watched as she and her mother ascended up the stairs and into the Hall of Judgment.

"Yeah Cas," Dean nodded and took the angel's hand. "I'm ready."

With one final goodbye from Chuck, the pair closed their eyes and Dean felt a familiar whoosh of feathers before he found himself once again in the bunker he'd left behind, what felt like, years ago.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"You're back!" Kevin exclaimed and ran over, hugging each and every one of them. "AND you brought a dog with you?"

"A gift from Balthazar," Dean smirked and petted Titan's neck. "Don't worry he's harmless, well unless you piss him off."

Kevin gulped and rubbed the back of his neck as Titan cocked his head and whined. Kevin carefully stepped away from the Angelhound and towards the others. Titan playfully licked Dean's hand and Dean smiled.

"So what happened up there?" he asked excitedly. "Did you do it?"

"Oh baby did we ever!" Dean exclaimed.

"That's what she said." Gabriel giggled and Sam hit him softly in the chest. "Ouch Samsquatch!"

"Save the flirting for later you two." Dean said.

"Man you should've seen us Kevin! We all did it!" Sam explained. "We beat the Realms, we kicked Metatron's ass and we met God!"

"Wait? God? As in the God, the man himself!" Kevin was practically fangirling, leaving everyone laughing heartily. "Dude! And you didn't get any autographs?"

Everyone quickly sat down, Kevin grabbed them all a much needed beer and they all regaled tales of Heaven and it's various Realms. Sam and Gabriel cuddled up to one another on the couch, looking all romantic and cutesy, Dean made it known that he hated the "chick flick moments" that Sam was creating now that he and the archangel were together, but Sam promptly ignored him as he carded his fingers through Gabriel's sandy golden hair and chalked it all up to Dean being jealous. Titan lay at Dean's sock feet, asleep and drooling on the concrete floor. Castiel sat next to Dean, but not nearly as close as Sam and Gabriel were. Kevin sat on the only single chair in the room.

"I've been tracking Abbadon." Kevin bluntly stated which quickly captured everyone's attention. "But unfortunately we lost her…"

"We?" Dean asked.

"Yes I uh," Kevin cleared his throat nervously. "I've had help."

"From who exactly?" Sam narrowed his eyes skeptically.

"Don't be mad please," Kevin stammered. "It's just you guys were gone for like two months earth time, I became desperate. I've been tracking her with…Crowley's help."

"Kevin!" Dean exclaimed, waking up the dog at his feet and making Castiel jump. "He could've been tricking you to get free! What were you thinking?"

"Just hear me out Dean," Kevin explained. "At first I wasn't going to use him, but he proved to be useful the first time I tried to find the bitch. I let him free from his chains, under constant supervision mind you and he didn't try to run once. I was half expecting him to, in fact I was stocked to the hills with holy water and other essentials but…something's changed in him Dean. He isn't trying to be defiant anymore. He's been…helping me."

Now this time Dean was thoroughly shocked. He'd known Sam had almost cured Crowley of his demonic behavior when they'd undertaken the trials, but he hadn't expected this much of a turnaround. Dean was still a little skeptical, but he figured if Kevin, the person who hated him most, had trusted him for two whole months and he hadn't pulled one over him than that was good enough for Dean.

"I do take offense in your lack of faith in people sometimes squirrel." Crowley emerged from the hallway and everyone, but Kevin was immediately on edge. "Come now, Kevin here spoke the truth. I'm not going to hurt any of you."

"That doesn't mean we trust you." Sam glared.

"I'm not asking you to moose," Crowley replied. "In fact you won't have to worry about me much longer because I'm leaving."

"Oh hell no!" Dean hopped up from the couch and gave Crowley a death stare. "We are NOT letting you out of our sight!"

"Look squirrel," Crowley protested. "I know where Abbadon is, I've been using blood spells to track her. I can take her down; I can end this as well. You just have to let me go and do so."

"He's telling the truth Dean." Kevin stood up and looked over at Crowley. Dean looked between the two of them for a moment before sighing.

"Fine." Dean gritted his teeth; it pained him to say his next words. "You can go, but if you bring an army of demons here I swear to God…er well, Chuck I will kill you and put your head on a stake!"

"Violent aren't we?" Crowley scoffed. "You have my word Dean."

It was the first time Crowley hadn't called Dean, squirrel. It was an improvement none the less.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Once Crowley had bid farewell to Team Free Will he walked over to the doors and paused a moment. The others had gathered back in the living room to talk and joyfully exchange more stories. Dean and Crowley were left alone at the doors. Dean stared quizzically at the ex-demon.

"You know squirrel," Crowley said. "I learned something while I was here."

"Oh yeah?" Dean scoffed. "And what was that? That chains and whips excite you?"

"Look at you quoting pop culture," Crowley smirked and chuckled. "And no, I learned that what I had wasn't worth the fight anymore. Abbadon threatens more than my manhood and my title as King of Hell. She threatens the world above too. I forgot what it was like to be human for a long time and now that I am once again I know now that this is the right thing to do."

"Oh and you can't tell me that this isn't all for you?" Dean replied.

"It's not." Crowley glared defensively and that shut Dean up. "I have lost people too, people I cared about. Too many of them, to this war between Heaven and Hell. If Heaven can be restored so can Hell and to do that Abbadon must be stopped one bloody way or another."

"As much as it pains me to say this Crowley," Dean grumbled. "You get in trouble, you call. You got that?"

"Much obliged squirrel," Crowley nodded. "But pray I won't have to."

Without another word, Crowley stepped into the cold night air and trudged off down the dirt path leading to the bunker. Dean watched the ex-demon walk away until he was no longer in sight. Dean then closed the doors to the bunker, a sinking, slightly uneasy feeling protruding his chest.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"OH my god!" Sam belted out, spilling a bit of his beer on the couch and himself. "I love this song!"

Team Free Will had decided to celebrate by drinking the night away and merrily singing and dancing along to old records they had found buried in the bunker's archives.

"_Cuz we are living in a material world and I am a material girl!" _Sam drunkenly belted out, flipping his hair a bit and laughing.

"Yeah!" Gabriel laughed loudly. "Go Sammy!"

"Ok," Dean yelled over the music. "Who put on Madonna?!"

"That would be mwah! She's the original diva!" Gabriel pointed to himself. "Oh loosen up Dean-o Sammy's enjoying himself?"

"Yeah it's perfect for Sammy," Dean exclaimed. "Since he's such a girl!"

"You're just jealous Dean!" Sam drunkenly slurred and took another swig of his half gone beer.

Kevin and Gabriel let out a hoot of laughter as Sam badly danced to the music. Titan whined and barked, jumping excitedly around Sam and wondering just what he was doing. Dean sat; he was probably the most sober of the entire group, on the armchair and chuckled at his brother's antics. He only stopped laughing when he watched Castiel quietly sipping his beer not seeming to be enjoying himself at all.

The song changed fast and everyone let out a yelp.

"I love this song more!" Gabriel turned it up. "C'mon Dean-o, Cas, you two, slow dance time!"

Before either man could protest Sam and Gabriel had both pulled them up front and center. The music played on and the words begun to bleed out of the speakers.

"_Sway along as the music starts, strangers making the most of the dark; two by two their bodies become one…" _

Dean shrugged and Castiel blushed. The hunter took the angel into his arms and begun to sway back and forth with loads of drunken encouragement. For a moment, the drunken yelling and babbling didn't exist and Dean felt as if it was just him and Castiel. With every breath Dean breathed Castiel swayed closed to him. They soon had a rhythm going as the song neared its end.

_"I never wanted anyone like this, it's all brand new. You'll feel it in my kiss…"_

Customary to the dance Dean twirled the angel and Castiel fell into his chest breathlessly.

"_I'm crazy for you…"_

Dean and Castiel's lips were mere inches apart and they breathed heavily. Dean could feel his heart racing in his chest and Castiel looked down and away before quickly retreating outside of the bunker in a flash. Sam, Kevin, and Gabriel laughed and slapped each other on the back. Titan pushed on Dean's backside and whimpered, motioning towards the door. Dean got the message and opened the doors, walking out of them and spotting Castiel on the hood of the Impala and staring up at the stars. Dean stepped lightly over to the angel and sat down beside him.

"Some party huh?" Dean chuckled, trying hard to break the silence. "They think they're hilarious making us slow dance back there?"

"They are quite humorous Dean," Castiel said, all monotone. "Especially when copious amounts of alcohol is involved."

"Alright Cas talk to me," Dean said, scooting closer to his friend. "What is it?"

Castiel didn't reply.

"You feel like you got the rug pulled out from under you don't you?" Dean said.

"I feel deceived." Castiel looked desperately up at the sky, as if the answer was going to fall from it.

"Hey if it's any consolation," Dean replied. "Chuck tricked us all, me and Sammy too. Hell, we thought he was just a Prophet."

"Yes but did He hide from you for millennia upon millennia Dean?!" Castiel finally exclaimed, a few tears running down his cheeks. "You don't know how it feels to be left in the dark and expected to pick up where He left off! The pressure that was put on me to be a good Son! A good little Soldier!"

"Actually Cas I kinda do…" Dean looked up at the stars as well, his breath pouring out of his mouth in white moisture clouds. "My dad would leave for months at a time and I didn't even know if he was alive or not. I've fought tooth and nail to keep everything and everyone I care about safe and you know it was worth it for awhile."

"What do you mean Dean?" Castiel asked.

"I was going to give up in Hell," Dean explained. "I was going to give in. There was no point in staying alive and praying to a God who didn't give two damns about me. Then you rescued me and gave me a reason to keep fighting. You didn't just save me from Hell Cas, hell you saved my life! Each and every day and night I think about that day. It's what keeps me going because family is what matters Cas, it's like Chuck was saying. Love is what he was trying to teach all of you. Love and forging your own path and really Cas? They go hand in hand."

"We've been through so many things Cas," Dean said. "Hell, the Apocalypse, the Leviathans, those damn trials, Naomi, Purgatory. I could go on and on, but dammit Cas I've almost given up on myself so many times. I stopped giving up when somebody finally showed me that they believe in me. You Cas."

"Even after all did to you," Cas was confused. "After all I broke and messed up. After all I did wrong. I'm surprised you still trust me Dean?"

"Well here's the thing Cas," Dean smiled. "That's what love is. It's putting total faith and trust in someone and no matter how badly they mess up or hurt you, you let it happen. Because you care about them so damn much you can't even imagine your world without em."

"What are you implying Dean?" Castiel was confused. He felt another blush creep up on his cheeks when Dean leaned closer to him.

"You really aren't all that observant are you angel?" Dean chuckled and leaned in as close as he could before pressing his lips against Castiel's. Castiel gasped once, but allowed Dean to kiss him over and over again. Dean cupped the angel's face as he deepened the kiss and Castiel found himself nipping at the hunter's bottom lip with every kiss in return. The air was no longer chilly, but was wrapping them in a sort of blanket. The fallen leaves whipped up around them and floated off into the night sky. Dean felt his heart was about to explode. He'd wanted to do this for so long, ever since he'd first realized he loved Castiel. It was a strong word yes, but Dean wasn't afraid anymore.

"I love you Castiel." Dean said breathlessly, still cupping Castiel's face and resting his forehead against the flustered angel's.

"I-I do believe I am feeling the same feelings you are Dean." Castiel chuckled and snuck in another quick kiss. Another breeze engulfed them and Castiel looked upwards at the sky, the clouds were separating and dissipating and Castiel smiled.

"Thank you Father." He whispered.

"IF YOU TWO ARE QUITE DONE SUCKING FACE THE PARTY IS IN HERE!" Gabriel yelled at the top of his lungs from the doorway and Castiel and Dean burst out laughing after he left.

"We'd best head back." Castiel smiled at the hunter. Castiel hadn't felt this feeling before ever, but he wasn't scared anymore either. Dean hopped off the car and the pair walked hand in hand back to the bunker leaving the hood of the Impala empty once again.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Somehow the record had changed to Journey, which Dean was honestly alright with. Sam had put a beer in Dean's hand and pushed him up onto the table.

"Speech!" Sam yelled.

"Speech!" Kevin exclaimed as well.

"C'mon Dean-O!" Gabriel took a swig of his drink.

"Fine. Fine." Dean laughed and looked around. He was surrounded by his friends, his most trusted family even, and his comrades throughout Heaven. He smiled huge, he couldn't have been happier. Journey's "_Don't Stop Believin" _belted out of speakers behind him as he raised his bottle.

"Here's to our victory!" Dean yelled. "Here's to the fallen who helped us along the way! Here's to the allies and the friends! Here's to the restoration of Heaven! It was a team effort and we did it together. Because we're family dammit and family looks out for each other! And whatever the trial…"

Dean looked to a smiling Sam.

"Whatever the task."

He looked to a joyous Kevin.

"Whatever the hardship."

He looked to a grinning Gabriel.

"And finally, whatever comes our way, good or bad. Never forget that we are Team Free Will and we can beat it's ass down to the ground! TEAM FREE WILL!"

"Team Free Will! The others cried out and raised their beers in celebration.

"Now," Dean jumped off of the table and laughed. "Enough of that chick flick moment. Let's get drunk!"

Everyone agreed to that and as the night drew to its close the feeling of dread that had pooled in Dean's gut was suddenly gone. For here he was, surrounded by his family alive and well, laughing and singing drunken renditions of Journey on repeat and when Castiel walked up to him and kissed him once again with a passion in front of everyone Dean knew right then and there that they'd finally won.

That they were finally going to be happy.

**The End!**

**Read and Reviews are awesome! C'mon guys max this story out with em! It's at its end!**

**(Well…minus the epilogue… ;) )**

**So did you all enjoy it? I hope you did! I have many more stories planned after this one so I hope you'll stick around for those ones as well! :D It would mean a lot to me.**

**Feel free to PM me anytime about any story or if you just wanna talk!**

**Until the epilogue and the next story guys!**


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Many months passed without a word from anyone, ally or an enemy. Dean and Castiel were happily together, although they did not like to display any of their affections publicly. Sam and Gabriel however were quite the opposite. Currently Gabriel had taken Sam on a supposed romantic unknown vacation destination. He had only promised that the history buff side of Sam would be satisfied. Dean hadn't seen them in about two weeks, but he wasn't worried.

Heaven's restoration had been the talk of the town for weeks. Or rather, the talk of the bunker. Neither the town, nor the world had known what had happened in the great bliss above and Dean wasn't planning on hosting an interview anytime soon. Castiel had been visiting his Father quite often actually, he'd had many questions that he'd felt needing answering and surprisingly Chuck was willing to answer. Dean felt for the angel, he knew a lot about absent fathers.

Kevin had been deciphering the angel tablet as well as he could for a few weeks, but eventually he'd decided it would be in his best interest if he took a break. Dean didn't believe him until he saw the Prophet actually reading a real life physical book with printed English words and everything. Only then did Dean rest easy that the Prophet was holding true to his promise.

On the days and sometimes the nights when Castiel had Heavenly duties to attend to, Dean would sit out on the Impala's hood with Titan and pet the hound absentmindedly as he looked up to the sky. The stars seemed brighter since Heaven's return to business. Titan would nuzzle his master's hand and lick in between Dean's fingers.

"_He'll come home soon Dean." _Titan would say.

A long hidden power Angelhounds possessed was the ability to speak to angels and humans alike through their minds. Dean had discovered this one night while he was alone and was scared shitless. Titan could speak to anyone he wished, but he chose really only to speak to Dean. Once Dean had figured out that it had in fact been Titan talking to him he calmed down enough to start breathing again. He'd seen weirder.

"I know." Dean would reply and scratch behind the dog's ears.

And eventually Castiel would and put Dean's constant worries to rest.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

At the moment it was around midnight. Dean and Castiel were comfortably lying in Dean's warm bed together. The sheets were a mess, entangled around both of their bodies. Castiel had his head pressed into Dean's chest and Dean held the angel close in his sleep. It was how they often slept now, when they were in fact using the bed for sleeping.

Dean was awoken from his peaceful sleep to his phone blaring the first few notes of "Back In Black". His first thought was Sam just checking in like he'd been doing for the past month he and Gabriel had been away, but as Dean sat up smoothing his hair out of his eyes and squinting as he looked at the screen.

666

Crowley…

"Crowley," Dean answered, trying not to wake up Castiel who shifted next to him. "What the hell? Where are you?"

"_Somewhere out of Minneapolis," _Crowley replied. His voice was low and he sounded as if he was in pain. "_I tracked that bitch Abbadon here, but she uh, she sort of got the drop on me squirrel."_

"What do you mean got the drop on you Crowley?" Dean spoke up.

"Dean…?" Castiel awoke. "What is going on?"

"_See I had her cornered, but she disappeared. Through a portal to Hell." _Crowley cried out in pain and Dean winced. "_Anyways I can't reach her down there, not after how bloody bad she messed me up."_

"So what you're saying is…" Dean gulped and now Castiel was awake.

"_She's somewhere downstairs," _Crowley said. "_And Dean, I need your help…"_

**Read and Review! **

**Final Authors Note: So yeah I sort of kind of set this up for an unplanned…SEQUEL!**

**YAY! :D**

**Anyways besides the obvious sequel to this which will be entitled Sunday, Bloody Sunday so keep an eye out for that loyal readers and followers of this story! I am in the midst of picking out ONE of my ideas for my new story. **

**I'm deciding between to Destiel AU's (ONE of them contains Sabriel too.) one of which is about Dean, an aspiring writer and Castiel the artist's lives colliding and the other is an AU where Dean and Sam's family is a band of traveling performers with the angels they bought.**

**The other story I'm deciding upon is a Destiel/Sabriel omega!verse. **

**Let me know if ANY of those sound interesting to anybody and which one sounds the most interesting. I'm probably going to start the omega!verse one though, but again I'm not sure yet.**

**Feel free to PM me, review, read and whatever else!**

**See you in the sequel and in my next story guys!**


End file.
